Tearsong
by Yamauba
Summary: Von ihrem Stamm verstoßen sucht die junge Elfe einen neuen Platz im Leben. Wird sie ihre neuen Freunde vor Feinden schützen können? Und in welcher Verbindung steht sie mit der merkwürdigen Blutelfe Stormsong?


23

**TEARSONG**

Tearsong. Ihr neuer Name: Tearsong. Shadoweye hatte ihn ihr gegeben. Weil sie geweint hatte, während sie sang. Jetzt weinte sie wieder, aber ohne zu singen. Jetzt war sie allein und konnte weinen, ohne daß man sie dafür verspottete. Sie drängte die Erinnerungen zurück, Erinnerungen an ihren Stamm, an Blackfeather, ihren Geliebten, an den Spott von Shadoweye. Sie hatte nicht weinen wollen. Zwielichtsänger waren stark, weinten nicht. Aber sie hatte geweint, als man ihr Blackfeather brachte, ihren toten Geliebten. Sie hatte geweint, als sie seine Totenklage sang, und damit hatte sie seine Seele den bösen Geistern ausgeliefert. Zumindest hatte Shadoweye das gesagt.

Shadoweye. Wegen ihm hatte sie die Zwielichtsänger verlassen müssen. Weil sie ihn getötet hatte. Darkstar, ihr Häuptling, hatte sie verstanden. Sie hatte ihm die Gründe für diese ungeheuerliche Tat gesungen. Aber das Gesetz lautet: Elf tötet niemals Elf. Egal, aus welchem Grund. Aber Darkstar gab ihr ein neues Lied mit auf den Weg, als er sie fortschickte: das Lied der Wölfe. Noch wußte sie nicht, warum, aber wenn der Häuptling einem ein Lied schenkte, war das eine große Auszeichnung. Darkstar hatte sie belohnt, bevor er sie verstieß.

Also hatte sie die Höhlen der Zwielichtsänger verlassen, mit nichts weiter als ihrer Kleidung, Proviant für die Reise, ihrem Tahuk, dem Wanderstab, der Instrument und Waffe sein konnte. Bei Shadoweye war er eine Waffe gewesen, eine tödliche Waffe. Die Töne hatten klagend geklungen, als sie den T´ahuk durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte. Erinnerungen. Tearsong verdrängte die Erinnerungen. Bis auf ein paar Habseligkeiten hatten sie ihr alles abgenommen. Aber das wertvollste hatten sie ihr nicht nehmen können: ihre Lieder. Bei den Zwielichtsängern machten die Lieder das Wesen, die Seele der Person aus. Es gab Lieder, die jeder kannte, die Lehrballaden. Es gab Lieder, die nur innerhalb der Familien weitergegeben wurden. Es gab Lieder, die der Stamm zusammen sang, bei Festen und anderen Zusammenkünften. Und es gab die Seelenlieder. Sie hatte ihr Seelenlied für Blackfeather gesungen, zum ersten Mal hatte sie es gesungen. Er hatte ihr das seine gesungen, und zusammen hatten sie beide Lieder zu einem verflochten. Eine schöne Erinnerung. Blackfeathers zerschlagener Körper, eine grausame Erinnerung. Schon viel Tagesmärsche von den Berghöhlen der Zwielichtsänger entfernt, stimmte sie ihr Suchlied an. Niemand antwortete, sie war allein, ohne Stamm. Ohne Geliebten. Eine schwache Melodie ohne Unterstimmen.

Das Grasland lag weit vor ihr, genauso weit wie hinter ihr. Sie hatte keine Orientierungsmöglichkeit, soweit hatte sie sich noch nie von den heimatlichen Höhlen entfernt. Nein, sagte sie sich, nicht _heimatliche_ Höhlen. Keine Heimat mehr für sie.

Das Grasland war tückisch, ständig schienen die langen Halme sich zu Fallschlingen zu verweben. Aber wenigstens sang das Gras, eine wellenförmige Melodie, wie die Bewegung, die durch das hohe Gras lief. Tearsong wollte nicht mehr gehen. Sie stützte sich auf ihren T´ahuk und lauschte.

Da! Der Gesang von Lebewesen, das Summen, das jeder warme Körper ausstieß. Tearsong wollte zu dem Summen laufen, aber das Gras schien sich immer dichter um ihre Beine zu winden. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie nichts über das Grasland wußte, sie kannte nur die Lieder der Älteren darüber. Sollte sie Angst bekommen? Nein, sie hatte schon alles verloren. Bis auf ihr Leben. Und genau dieses Leben wollte ihr die Schlinggraspflanze nehmen, die sich über ihre Beine an ihr hochwand. Dabei ritzte sie beinahe zärtlich die bleiche Haut des Mädchens, um sie über diese kleinen Wunden mit ihrem einschläfernden Gift zu lähmen.

Eine wohlige Müdigkeit überkam Tearsong, nahm ihr die Sorge der Erinnerung. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes warnte sie, schrie ihr zu, sich loszureißen und diese Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Aber der Gesang des Schlafes und Vergessens war stärker als das Lied der Gefahr.

Gugliemo war glücklich. Eigentlich war Gugliemo immer glücklich, aber heute war er besonders froh. Er hatte wieder einen Schatz gefunden, und diesmal war es ein ganz besonderer Schatz. Die Alten würden stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er ihnen seinen schönen neuen Schatz zeigte. Schön war dieser Schatz wirklich, schöner als alles, was er bisher gefunden hatte. Naja, vielleicht war der Kristall, den er im letzten Sommer gefunden hatte schöner, aber dieser neue Schatz atmete sogar, er _lebte_. Das war viel wichtiger als das Funkeln eines Kristalls in der Sonne. Gugliemo hatte großes Glück gehabt, daß er diesen Schatz noch lebendig hatte mitnehmen, hatte retten können. Schlinggras tötet zwar nicht immer schnell, aber sicher. Wenn die Verdauung schon eingesetzt hätte, wäre sein schöner Schatz verloren gewesen. Aber so hatte er ihn retten können, seinen schönen Schatz. Gugliemo sah zur Sonne auf. Sie stand schon sehr hoch, er würde sein Dorf also frühestens bei Sonnenuntergang erreichen. Hoffentlich hielt sein Schatz solange durch. Nur sein Stamm war immun gegen das Gift der Schlinggraspflanze, nur für die Grastänzer war dieses lästige Unkraut keine Gefahr. Gugliemo mußte sich einen Moment ausruhen, sein Schatz war zwar wunderschön, aber auch schwer. Er ließ sich vorsichtig im hohen Gras nieder und bettete seinen Schatz behutsam mit dem Kopf auf den Beutel, den er auch gefunden hatte. Den merkwürdigen Stock, der Musik machte, wenn man ihn schwang, legte er beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll neben sie. Dieser Stock mußte starke Magie besitzen, denn er hatte seinen Besitzer geschützt, indem er ihn, Gugliemo, gerufen hatte, um den Schatz zu retten. Natürlich konnte es auch Zufall gewesen sein, daß der hübsche Stock sich so in der Pflanze verhakt hatte, daß er fast ständig in Bewegung war und deshalb klagende Töne von sich gab. Aber für Gugliemo war es Magie.

Er nutzte seine Rast, um sich seinen schonen Schatz noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Sein Schatz hätte fast eine Elfe sein können, wenn er nicht so groß gewesen wäre. Gugliemo schätzte, daß er seinem Schatz etwa bis zur Brust reichen würde, wenn dieser aufrecht stand. Vielleicht war sein neuer Schatz eines dieser "großen Wesen", von denen die Alten manchmal am Lagerfeuer erzählten. Aber dann hätte der Schatz fünf Finger an jeder Hand haben müssen, nicht nur vier wie er, wie alle Elfen. Außerdem waren die Ohren nicht rund, wie es die Alten erzählt hatten, sondern spitz, wie die seinen. Aber das Wesen konnte keine Elfe sein, denn seine Haut war weiß wie Ziegenmilch, und nicht vom Grün des Grases. Alle Elfen waren Grastänzer, und alle Grastänzer hatten grüne Haut, um sich im Gras ihrer Heimat verbergen zu können. Also konnte dieses weißhäutige Wesen keine Elfe sein.

Irgendwie hatte Gugliemo das Gefühl, daß in seiner Logik ein Fehler lag. Schulterzuckend nahm er seinen schönen Schatz wieder auf die Arme, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Grastänzerlogik war nicht immer logisch, aber sie das einzige, was er je kennengelernt hatte.

Er erreichte das Dorf der Grastänzer in jener magischen Zeit des Tages, in der sich die Sonne und die zwei Monde den Himmel noch teilten, im Zwielicht der Abenddämmerung. Ihm war, als höre er von fern eine Art Musik, ein Lied, aber es war kein Lied, wie die Grastänzer es kannten, und dennoch kam es ihm vertraut vor. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, nach dem Ursprung dieser Musik zu suchen, denn seinem Schatz ging es jetzt sehr schlecht. Zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben hatte Gugliemo Angst, einen seiner Schätze nicht an andere Stammesmitglieder, sondern an den Tod zu verlieren. Gugliemo kümmerte sich nicht um die neugierig zusammengelaufenen Menge, die ihn umringte, als er heimkam. Er ging geradewegs zum Herbadoms, zur Grashütte, des Heilers. Dabei bewegten sich seine Lippen in einem stummen Gebet zu den Grasgöttern, seinen Schatz nicht sterben zu lassen.

Tearsong träumte:

_Sie schritt durch eine leere Ebene, aber die Ebene war nicht leer, sondern bevölkert von Erinnerungen. Und es waren keine Erinnerungen wie Bilder, sondern es waren Lieder, einzelne Themen, die aber alle zu einer Melodie zu gehören schienen. Sie hörte Blackfeather Seelenlied, aber als sie zur Antwort das ihre singen wollte, schien es nicht zu passen. Es paßte nicht, weil es nicht mehr Blackfeathers Seelenlied war, was sie hörte, sondern eine Melodie voller Gewalt, voller Schmerz. Es war Shadoweyes Lied, das Lied, das sie von ihm am Abend nach Blackfeathers Tod gehört hatte. Ein Lied voller Besitzgier war es gewesen, kein Anbieten von Trost, keine Bitte um Zärtlichkeit, sondern ein verlangendes Eindringen in ihre Trauer, eine erzwungene Berührung ihres Geistes, die SCHMERZ verursacht hatte, eine gewaltsame Berührung ihres Körpers, die sie völlig gelähmt hatte, nie zuvor hatte ein Zwielichtsänger einen anderen ohne dessen Willen berührt, nicht in dieser Weise, und in Shadoweyes Geist hatte sie gelesen, was wirklich geschehen war, hatte sie eine noch schmerzhaftere Entdeckung gemacht. Es war kein Unfall gewesen, Blackfeather war nicht gestürzt, er war gestoßen worden, von Shadoweye! Schreckliches Wissen, das aber ihre Rettung gewesen war, es riß sie aus ihrer Erstarrung, sie konnte ihren Tahuk greifen, konnte genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Angreifer bringen, um zuzuschlagen, aber der Ton war so klagend gewesen, und dann war da ein Lied vomTodundBlutBlutsovielBlutundShadoweyewarnichtmehraufgewacht ..._

_Tearsong wollte sich abwenden von diesen Bilder, diesen Liedern, diesen Bilderlieder, aber sie konnte nicht, alle Wege schienen versperrt bis auf einen, und dieser Weg sang von Frieden, von Vergessen, aber es war ein Lied ohne Wiederkehr, ein Weg, der nur in eine Richtung führte, und sie wollte nicht gehen, wenn keine Möglichkeit zur Umkehr bestand, nicht diesen Weg, aber sie wollte sich nicht wieder ihren Erinnerungen stellen, sie wollte vergessen können, Frieden finden. Aber dann schien etwas die Mauer von Tönen, von Erinnerungsfetzen zu durchdringen, eine neue Melodie, die sie bat zu bleiben, nicht zu gehen (Aber ich wollte doch nirgendwo hingehen, dachte sie), ein Lied, daß Sie traurig machte, aber nicht um ihrer selbst willen, denn dieses Lied sagte: Bleib, wir brauchen dich, wir lieben dich, es täte uns weh, wenn du gehst, komm zu uns zurück. Aber wie soll ich denn zurückkommen, wollte sie fragen, wohin soll ich denn kommen? Aber dieser Gesang, den sie als Gesang der Heilung erkannte (Wieso Heilung, fragte sie sich, ich bin doch nicht krank?), war so kraftvoll, so voller Hoffnung, daß sie ihm einfach Folge leisten mußte. Und die Erinnerungen verblaßten, die düsteren Melodien verklangen, und ihre Seele, ihr Gesang war wieder frei, und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf, aber diesmal war es der Schlaf der Heilung, der ihren Geist umfing. _

Als Tearsong wieder zu sich kam, fand sie sich in einer Hütte wieder, an der sie noch schwach den Gesang des Grases hören konnte, mit dem seine Mauern erbaut worden waren. Aber als sie sich weiter umsah, glaubte sie, noch zu schlafen und zu träumen, denn sie blickte zwar in die Gesichter von Elfen, zweifellos, aber diese Gesichter waren _grün_, nicht vom makellosen weiß der Zwielichtsänger. Vielleicht gab es so etwas wie Grasblindheit, dachte sie, vielleicht sehe ich statt andere Farben nur noch grün. Aber diese Wesen strahlten nicht den Gesang der Zwielichtsänger aus, es war eine andere, einfachere Melodie, nichtsdestoweniger schön und voller Leben. Es war ein Lied dieser Art gewesen, das sie gehört hatte, bevor... Bevor was eigentlich? Hatte die Verweigerung von Nahrung jeglicher Art in dieser Form bemerkbar gemacht, hatte sie einfach das Bewußtsein verloren? Aber nein, etwas anderes mußte der Grund gewesen sein, denn ihre Beine, die unter sauberen Verbänden (von grüner Farbe) verborgen lagen, fühlten sich noch merkwürdig taub an. In jedem Fall schuldete sie diesen Leuten Dank, denn sie hatten ihr offensichtlich geholfen. Sie wollte gerade ein Dankeslied anstimmen, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß diese Wesen scheinbar die ganze Zeit über auf sie eingeredet hatten. Sie versuchte, etwas von dem Gesagten zu verstehen, aber für jemanden, der nur Gesang und Melodien als Sprache kannte, war das zwar rhythmische, aber beinahe völlig unmelodische auf und ab der gesprochenen Sprache ungewohnt und deshalb erst einmal unverständlich.

Aber die ältere der beiden Personen schien ihre Not zu bemerken und gebot dem Jüngeren, dessen Lied höchsten zwölfmal zum Jahresfest gesungen sein konnte, mit energischen Worten zu schweigen. In der nun entstandenen Stille fühlte sich Tearsong jedoch noch unbehaglicher, also hob sie erneut an, um ihr Dankeslied zu singen.

Von allen Ecken und Enden des Dorfes kamen die Grastänzer, um zu sehen, wer da so wunderbar sang, oder um einfach nur diesen herrlichem Gesang aus der Nähe hören zu können. Und der Älteste des Stammes, von seinem jüngsten Enkel getragen, erinnerte sich glücklich an die Zeit, als er diesen Gesang das letzte Mal gehört hatte, als seine Urgroßmutter ihm Lieder wie dieses gesungen hatte, um ihm Geschichten des schönen Volkes der Berghöhlen zu erzählen.

Gugliemos Angst war vorbei, jetzt konnte er wieder fröhlich sein, denn der Zwielichtsängerin, denn das war sie, das hatte Tamaro der Heiler ihm erzählt, ging es wieder gut. Und sie sang so wunderbar, daß er beinahe wünschte, sie würde nie wieder damit aufhören. Als er zu Tamaro sah, entdeckte er Tränen in den Augen des Heilers, aber es waren Tränen der Freude und der Rührung, und auch Gugliemo spürte, wie der feste Kloß in seiner Kehle sich zu lösen begann.

Als Tearsong ihr Lied beendet hatte, sah sie sich neugierig um, denn es war völlig still geworden, und sie sah Tränen in den Auge einiger, die gekommen waren, ihr zuzuhören. Auch über die Wangen des Älteren, der offensichtlich an ihrer Heilung beteiligt gewesen war, hatten Tränen ihre silbrigen Spuren gezogen. Er seufzte kurz, beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll. Angst stieg in Tearsong auf, hatten die Älteren ihres Stammes doch erzählt, daß der Gesang der Zwielichtsänger anderen Verderben bringen konnte, indem er eine Sehnsucht in ihnen weckte, die durch nichts zu stillen war. Aber dazu gab es Verteidigungsgesänge, die nur die Krieger lernen durften, um im Notfall ihren Stamm zu verteidigen. Aber der ältere Grüngesichgtige begann wieder, zu ihr zu sprechen, diesmal langsam und sehr darauf bedacht, sich deutlich zu artikulieren. Zwielichtsänger lernten schnell, und so konnte Tearsong bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken einen Sinn in dem Gesagten erkennen.

"Willkommen im Dorf der Grastänzer, Kind der Berghöhlen." Diesen Satz hatte Tamaro so oft wiederholt, bis er sicher war, daß die bleiche Fremde ihn verstanden hatte. Sie nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie dem Sprechen jetzt folgen konnte. Aber als sie versuchte zu antworten, fiel es ihr sichtlich schwer, Worte ohne eine Melodie hervorzubringen. Tearsong versuchte sich der Worte zu erinnern, mit denen Darkstar sich mit Händlern und anderen Fremden verständigt hatte. Sie versuchte, einen bestimmten Rhythmus zu verfolgen, ohne ihm jedoch Melodieverläufe zu geben. Aber eine leichte Melodie steckte auch in dieser gesprochenen Sprache, und so konnte Tearsong diese bald erkennen und benutzen. Trotzdem klang ihr Sprechen immer noch wesentlich melodischer als alles, was die Grastänzer je gehört hatten.

"Ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft." Sie hielt kurz inne, ärgerlich, weil sie selbst diesem kurzen Satz schon wieder eine Melodie gegeben hatte, die ihm im Gesprochenen nicht zustand.

Aber es war so schwer, sich ohne Melodien, ohne Gesang zu verständigen! Sie blickte den älteren Grastänzer verzweifelt an und wünschte, er könne ihre Gedanken verstehen.

Aber das kann ich doch, wenn du sie mir sendest.

Tearsong fuhr erschrocken zurück, woraufhin der jüngere Grastänzer ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Er sah den Älteren dabei fast böse an, weil dieser sie so erschreckt hatte.

Gugliemo sah fragend und beinahe etwas entrüstet zu Tamaro auf. "Womit hast du sie so geängstigt?"

Tamaro hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um die beiden jüngeren zu beruhigen. "Deine kleine Freundin hier scheint das Senden nicht zu kennen, obwohl sie es durchaus kann."

"Aber jeder kennt doch das Senden, Tamaro!" Gugliemo erinnerte sich selbst noch sehr gut an seine erste Erfahrung mit der Gedankenübertragung. Dabei hatte er auf recht eindrucksvolle Art und Weise gelernt, daß man _niemals_ versuchen solle, eines der älteren Stammesmitglieder anzulügen.

"Wie heißt sie, Tamaro, frag sie bitte nach ihrem Namen!" Gugliemo war sichtlich aufgeregt darüber, daß er so einen wertvollen Schatz gefunden hatte.

Tamaro der Heiler lächelte nachsichtig über diesen Ungestüm der Jugend.

Ich bin Tamaro, der Heiler dieses Dorfes, mein Kind. Und dieser junge Grassproß hier ist Gugliemo, er hat dich gefunden und hierher gebracht

Als die weißhäutige Elfe ihn nur hilfesuchend ansah, erklärte er ihr: Du mußt dich nur auf die Person konzentrieren, der du deine Gedanken senden möchtest. Hab keine Angst, das ist ganz normal.

Meister, halte mich nicht für undankbar, wenn ich an deinen Worten zweifle, aber wie konnte dieser

Sie schien einen Moment nachzudenken, wie sie Gugliemo betiteln konnte, ohne dabei beleidigend zu wirken. Wie konnte mich dieses _Kind_ hierher bringen? Er zählt höchstens zwölf Sommer, und außerdem scheint er mir kleiner zu sein als ich selbst.

Tamaro schmunzelte und hoffte, daß das Mädchen seine Gedanken nicht auch auf Gugliemo projiziert hatte. Mädchen, unterschätze nie einen Grastänzer Wir mögen dir klein und schwach vorkommen, aber auch eine Ameise ist klein, und sie trägt oft das zehnfachen ihres Körpergewichtes.

Tearsong sah das amüsierte Glitzern in den Augen des älteren Graswanderers. Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie noch eine Menge zu lernen hatte. Wütend über sich selbst kam ihr zu Bewußtsein, das sie in ihrer Aufregung die simpelsten Regeln der Höflichkeit mißachtete.

Verzeih mir, Heiler. Mein Name ist Tearsong, und ich schulde dir und deinem jungen Gefährten großen Dank. Bitte sag ihm das.

Warum tust du das nicht selbst, Tearsong? Tamaro überlegte, was der jungen Elfe einen so traurigen Namen eingebracht haben könnte.

Tearsong blickte Gugliemo an, der einen Moment glaubte, in ihren blauen Augen versinken zu müssen. Noch nie hatte er eine Elfe mit blauen Augen gesehen, die Augenfarbe der Grastänzer reichte nur vom Grün des Grases über seine Abstufungen bis hin zu tiefen Bernsteintönen.

Ich danke dir, Gugliemo. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Das kann ich nicht wieder gutmachen, ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld.

Gugliemo errötete, was für Tearsong durch das noch helle Grün seiner Haut fast nicht zu erkennen war. Er war entzückt, das dieses schöne Wesen seine Gedanken berührte, und selbst, wenn sie Worte sendete, konnte er eine Melodie in diesen hören.

Du schuldest mir nichts, Schöne der Berghöhlen. Deine Anwesenheit ehrt mich sowie unser ganze Dorf. Obwohl er nur die höflichen Worte wiederholte, die er von den Älteren bei Erzählungen über die Besuche von Händlern in alter Zeit aufgeschnappt hatte, meinte er sie doch ernst.

"Ich möchte eurem Stamm nicht zur Last fallen." Schüchtern senkte Tearsong den Blick. Auch wenn ihre Worte noch immer melodisch klangen, schien sie das Sprechen sehr schnell erlernt zu haben. Tamaro zog erstaunt eine seiner dunkelgrünen Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber Kind, du fällst uns doch nicht zur Last!" Wie um die Worte des Heilers zu bekräftigen, nickte Gugliemo heftig. "Selbst mein junger Freund hier weiß mit seinen vierzehn Planetenumläufen schon, daß es großes Glück bedeutet, den Gesang der Zwielichtsänger zu hören. Du mußt wissen, daß dein Volk zu einer Art von Legende für uns geworden ist, seit die Handelsbeziehungen abbrachen."

"Ich habe nie geahnt, daß es noch andere Elfenstämme geben könnte." Tearsong setzte sich auf. "Woher wußtet ihr, daß mein Volk noch existiert, und warum haben wir nie einen von euch gesehen?"

Sie schwankte kurz und spürte, wie sie plötzlich eine bleierne Müdigkeit befiel.

Tamaro drückte sie sanft auf das Lager zurück. "Ruh dich aus, meine Tochter. Das Gift der Schlinggraspflanze kreist noch in deinem Blut, und das schwächt dich. Keine Frage ist so wichtig, daß sie nicht warten kann, bis du dich erholt hast."

_Meine Tochter_. So hatte Darkstar, ihr Vater und Häuptling, sie oft angesprochen. Zum ersten mal, seit sie ihre Heimat verlassen mußte, fühlte Tearsong sich sicher und geborgen.

Aber selbst die größte Geborgenheit konnte Tearsong nicht vor dem Fieber bewahren, das zwei Tage später in ihrem Körper zu wüten begann. Ängstlich wachten Tamaro und Gugliemo abwechselnd an ihrem Lager, wenn sie sich, von Fieberphantasien gequält, wild umherwarf oder von Zeit zu Zeit mit gellenden Schreien aus fürchterlichen Fieberträumen aufschreckte, nur um kurz darauf wieder in einen totenähnlichen Schlaf zu fallen. Gugliemo war ängstlich darauf bedacht, immer in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, selbst wenn er sich einmal für kurze Zeit dem Schlaf der Erschöpfung überließ. Am schlimmsten war es in der dritten Nacht. Ausgelaugt von seiner langen Wache am Lager der schönen Zwielichtsängerin war er im Sitzen eingenickt. Wenig später weckte ihn ein wunderschöner Gesang, aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war erschreckend: Im fahlen Licht des Mondes stand Tearsong am Ausgang des Herbadoms, die Arme ausgebreitet, wie um einen lange vermißten Freund oder Geliebten Willkommen zu heißen. Ihr Blick war auf einen entfernten Punkt konzentriert, ihre Pupillen aufgeregt geweitet, und sie sang voller Inbrunst, was ihrem ohnehin geschwächten Körper die letzen Kraftreserven abzuverlangen schien, denn schon einen Moment später begann sie vor Schwäche und Kälte zu zittern. Trotzdem wandte sie den Blick nicht ab, aber was auch immer sie sehen mochte blieb Gugliemos Blick verborgen. Er hörte jedoch ihren Gesang, der ihn plötzlich mit der Wucht einer heftigen Sturmböe zu treffen schien. Und auf einmal wußte er, was sie sah, denn für einen kurzen Moment war er ihrem Geist nahe genug, um ihren Gesang wirklich zu _verstehen_. Und was er verstand, machte ihm Angst, denn Tearsong streckte ihre Arme nach einem jungen Krieger aus, der ihr in Schönheit an nichts nachzustehen schien. Gugliemo wußte, das dies ihr toter Geliebter Blackfeather sein mußte von dem sie ihm erzählt hatte. Aber der Moment verging, und plötzlich war Tearsongs Gesang wieder unverständlich für Gugliemo. Nur die Angst blieb, denn er wußte, wenn ein Fieberkranker die Toten sah, hörte oder sogar mit ihnen sprach, war er ihnen gefährlich nahe. Hastig wandte er sich um und machte sich daran, den schlafenden Tamaro zu wecken. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen, Tearsong von der Notwendigkeit des Schlafes zu überzeugen, später wußte keiner mehr, wie. Aber sie wußten, daß die schöne Zwielichtsängerin in dem Moment, in dem sie sich wieder auf ihr Lager hatte führen lassen, stumme Tränen geweint hatte.

Nach dieser Nacht jedoch begann ihr Fieber zu sinken, und sie erholte sich zusehends. Weil sie noch immer sehr geschwächt war, wollte Tamaro ihr zuerst verbieten, das Herbadoms zu verlassen, aber sie meinte, sie hielte es in der engen, schwülen Kammer nicht mehr aus. Sie lächelte jedoch, um ihren Worten den ärgsten Stachel zu nehmen, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte sie diese Leute, die sie so aufopfernd gepflegt hatten, verletzen.

Als Tearsong zum ersten Mal nach dem Fieber wieder die Hütte verließ, war die Sonne gerade dabei, in einem Tanz aus blutigroten Schleiern den Himmel zu verlassen, um den beiden Monden Platz zu machen..

Ihren T´ahuk in der Hand und von Gugliemo gestützt, wagte sie sich sogar ein gutes Stück von der Grashütte des Heilers fort. Als sie einen Platz gefunden hatte, der ihr für ihr Vorhaben passend schien, löste sie sich vorsichtig von Gugliemo. Dieser blieb jedoch stets an ihrer Seite, besorgt, daß ihre Kräfte sie verlassen und sie stürzen könnte.

Mein Freund, du mußt mir schon ein wenig Platz lassen. Tearsong lächelte Gugliemo nachsichtig an. Ich werde nicht umkippen, ich kann meine Kräfte ganz gut einschätzen.

Widerwillig trat Gugliemo ein Stück zur Seite. Was hast du vor? Siehe und staune! Tearsong machte sich einen Spaß daraus, den jungen Grastänzer, den sie inzwischen wie einen jüngeren Bruder liebte, immer aufs neue zu verwirren. Sie richtete sich auf und hob den Kopf, um tief Luft zu holen. Wie lange war es her, daß sie das alte Ritual des Mondengrußes durchgeführt hatte? Zu lange. Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die erwachenden Monde ihr Kraft gab, ihren geschwächten Körper mit neuer Energie zu durchströmen schienen. Sie hob ihren Tahuk über den Kopf und lauschte auf den Stimmton, den diese Bewegung ihr vorgab. Sie nahm diesen Ton auf und begann mit langsamen, fließenden Bewegungen sich selbst und ihren T´ahuk zu bewegen, auf die Töne zu lauschen und ihnen mit Stimme und Bewegung zu folgen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Geist Flügel bekam, wie ihr Lied sich zum Himmel erhob und eine Brücke zwischen ihr, den Monden und der Erde zu spannen schien. Sie selbst verband nun Himmel und Erde, leitete die Schwingungen der Monde weiter, gab ihre Melodie an die Umstehenden weiter, leitete sie durch ihren Körper, behielt aber nur einen Teil davon ein, gab den Rest nach außen ab, lauschte auf alle anderen Melodien. Sie war das Gras, das sanft unter ihren tanzenden Füßen wogte, sie war ihr Tahuk, der singenden ihren tanzenden Körper umkreiste, sie war die Melodie, die zum Himmel aufstieg, sie war die sinkende Sonne, sie war leuchtendes Mondlicht.

Sie war frei.

Gugliemo war in Sorge gewesen, daß Tearsong sich überanstrengen konnte. Als sie ihren merkwürdigen Tanz begonnen hatte, waren ihre Bewegungen zunächst auch zögernd gewesen, hatten aber mit jedem Ton, den ihr Stab zu summen schien, mit jedem Ton, den sie selbst scheinbar als Antwort hervorbrachte, an Sicherheit und Eleganz gewonnen. Ihre Bewegungen erinnerten ihn an einen uralten Schwerttanz, den der alte Ado ihm vor ein paar Planetenumläufen gezeigt hatte, und waren doch völlig anders. Sie schien sich in ihrem Tanz zu verlieren, und die langsamen Bewegungen, die ihn an das Fließen eines Flusses erinnerten, schienen nicht länger die Bahnen ihres Stabes zu bestimmen, sondern viel eher von ihm geleitet zu werden. Auch jetzt verstand er die Worte ihres Gesanges nicht, wußte aber trotzdem, daß er mit der Energie der Monde zu tun hatte. Eigentlich war ihm das egal, solange er Tearsong nur zuhören konnte, um seinen Geist von ihren Melodien tragen zu lassen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam Gugliemo, fast wie ein Schwindelanfall, der ihn mit einem merkwürdig leichten Gefühl im Kopf zurückließ. Er sah, daß es anderen Grastänzern genauso wie ihm gehen mußte, denn viele schüttelten entweder benommen den Kopf oder hatten einen beinahe entrückten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Siehe und Staune, hatte Tearsong gesagt, und er staunte wirklich. Dieses Mädchen schien voller Wunder zu stecken, die sie ihm brockenweise zuwarf. Und er schwor sich bei den Hohen, zumindest einen Teil ihrer Geheimnisse zu ergründen.

Als Tearsong ihren Mondtanz beendet hatte, war die Sonne völlig vom Himmel verschwunden und hatte einen sternklaren Himmel über den entzückten Grastänzern zurückgelassen. Als ihr Gesang sich langsam in den Weiten dieses Himmels verlor, fühlten einige der Grastänzer einen beinahe körperlichen Schmerz. Verzeiht mir. Ein offenes Senden der vor Aufregung strahlenden Tearsong. Ich wollte euch nur eine Freude machen, indem ich euch zeige, wie mein Volk die vollen Monde grüßt

Die Antwort war vielfach und ebenso offen. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Wir danken dir.

"Ich danke euch allen, daß ihr mich so freundlich in eurem Dorf aufgenommen habt." Tearsong schwieg einen Moment, um sich nach dem Mondgesang wieder auf das Sprechen zu besinnen. "Ihr alle habt mir das Gefühl gegeben, nicht länger allein und ausgestoßen zu sein, sondern wieder Teil eines Stammes, einer größeren Melodie."

Sie bemerkte ein Lächeln auf den Gesichtern vieler der Grastänzer, als sie sie mit einer ihrer Melodien verglich. Sie hatte diese merkwürdigen, grünhäutigen Elfen liebgewonnen, aber es gab einen, dem sie sich besonders verbunden fühlte.

"Ihr alle habt mich mit offenen Armen und ohne Mißtrauen empfangen; dafür danke ich euch. Aber es gibt einen unter euch, dem mein besonderer Dank gebührt, denn dieser rettete mein Leben." Nun war es an ihr zu lächeln, als sie Gugliemos erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah, als sie zu ihm trat und seine Hand ergriff, um ihn in die Mitte des Kreises zu führen, den die Grastänzer um sie gebildet hatten.

"Dafür möchte ich Gugliemo danken, indem ich ihm zur Feier der vollen Monde ein Geschenk mache." Atemlos lauschten ihr die Grastänzer, neugierig, um was für eine Art von Geschenk es sich wohl handeln könnte.

Tearsong war sich nicht bewußt, daß sie wieder mehr sang als zu sprechen. "Gugliemo, ich möchte Dir die höchste Auszeichnung geben, die mein Volk zu verleihen hat: Ich möchte dir ein Lied schenken."

Gugliemo hatte geglaubt zu träumen, als Tearsong seine Hand ergriffen und ihn zu sich gezogen hatte. Als sie so rühmend von ihm sprach, hatte er sich verlegen von ihr lösen wollen, fand sich aber dazu nicht in der Lage, nachdem er den Fehler begangen hatte, dem Blick ihrer blauen Augen zu begegnen. Sie hatte ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht wie ein Schlange ein Kaninchen, aber dabei hatte er sich so wohl und sicher gefühlt, daß er diesen Vergleich energisch aus seinen Gedanken verbannte. Aber wie wollte sie ihm ein Lied schenken? Sie konnte für ihn singen, das wäre ihm Geschenk genug, aber wie konnte man ein Lied verschenken? Als er jedoch ihre klare Stimme vernahm, die sich erneut zum Himmel erhob, hatte er verstanden. Denn diese Melodie verband ihre Seelen, mit diesem Lied schenkte sie ihm ein Stück ihrer selbst, eröffnete seinem Geist Weiten, von denen er nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte. Dieser Gesang war wirklich nur für ihn, denn keiner außer ihm würde sich jemals die komplizierten und doch so einfachen Verläufe dieser Melodie einprägen, dessen war er sich sicher. Denn dieses Lied gehörte nur ihm, mit diesem Lied zeigte Tearsong ihre Gefühle für ihn, und nur er verstand diesen stummen Austausch innerhalb dieses erhebenden Gesanges.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Tearsong ihren Gesang schon beendet hatte, aber immer noch seine Hände hielt, um ihm diese Gefühle noch ein wenig länger zu bewahren. Er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, daß Tränen des Glücks über seine Wangen flossen.

Satan hatte den Geruch des ihnen so vertrauten Blutes als erster wahrgenommen. Er preschte voller Zorn voran und ließ dabei seine beiden Gefährten ein gutes Stück hinter sich. Auf der Höhe des kleinen Erdwalls, der das Menschendorf umgab und es vom umliegenden Wald trennte, hielt er jedoch an und kauerte sich nieder. Sie haben ihn, sendete er zu seinen Gefährten. Wie konnten sie ihn nur gefangennehmen? Die Wut seiner Gedanken übertrug sich auf Silber, den sonst so besonnenen seiner beiden noch bei ihm verbliebenen Gefährten. Zusammen wären sie wohl in das Menschendorf hinuntergeprescht, um dem Spuk dort auf ihre Weise ein jähes Ende zu bereiten. Aber Stormsong erreichte Satan vor Silber und kniete neben ihrem wolfsgestaltigem dunklen Freund nieder. Nein, sendete sie ihm beschwörend zu Wir wollen ihn nicht durch überstürztes Handeln in Gefahr bringen. Grübelnd strich sie ihren beiden Wolfsgefährten über das Fell, wobei sie sich des leichten Buckels auf Satans Rücken erneut bewußt wurde. Angestrengt spähte sie in das Lager der Menschen, um sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Kerr gebunden zu sehen, überraschte sie, denn eigentlich dürften ihm solche Fesseln keinerlei Probleme bereiten. Er mußte doch mehr an seiner Krankheit leiden, als er bisher hatte zugeben wollen. Aber ihn dermaßen geschlagen vorzufinden, daß sein kostbares Blut ihm über Gesicht und Körper lief, erfüllte sie mit heißem Zorn. Und noch etwas anderes nahm sie wahr: In Kerrs Nähe, allerdings nicht wie er einfach gefesselt, sondern an einen mit Totenschädeln geschmückten Felsen gebunden, entdeckten ihre Augen eine weitere, kleinere Gestalt, ebenso mißhandelt wie ihr Gefährte, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Sie zog die Lippen zurück und stieß an ihren Fangzähnen vorbei ein wütendes Knurren aus. Beim Blut der Mutter! Diese Ungeheuer foltern ihre eigenen Kinder!

Trommeln erfüllten die Dunkelheit, die das Licht der Sonne vertrieben hatte, und die Menschen, die diese Dunkelheit zu fürchten schienen, hatten ein Feuer in der Mitte ihres Lagers entzündet, ein großes Feuer, das trotzdem nicht in der Lage war, die Furcht aus den Herzen der Menschen zu vertreiben. Denn wieder hatten sie eines der Dämonenkinder gefangengenommen, um es in dieser Nacht Gotara als Opfer darzubringen. Nicht dieses Dämonenkind fürchteten sie, denn sie hatten schon viele seiner Art getötet und sich damit Gotaras Wohlwollen verdient. Nein, was diese Menschen fürchteten, war der größere Dämon, den die Jäger nur unter großen Verlusten hatten fangen und binden können. Von beinahe menschlicher Gestalt, hätte er sie wohl täuschen können, wären seine Haut und sein Haar nicht so hell gewesen. Noch nie hatten diese dunkelhäutigen Menschen einen solchen Dämon gesehen, schön wie ein junger Morgen, mit Haaren, die wie die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne glänzten und auch hell und golden wie solche waren. Aber all diese Schönheit war geschwunden, als er sich gegen die Jäger mit furchtbaren Fangzähnen zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, um drei von ihnen zu töten, noch ehe die anderen wußten, wie ihnen geschah. Der alte Schamane blickte nachdenklich ins Feuer. Wollte Gotara sie prüfen, indem er einen ausgewachsenen Dämon sandte, der versuchte, die Dämonenkinder zu verteidigen?

Stormsong kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Was auch immer sie unternehmen wollten, es mußte schnell gehen, das spürte sie, denn die Zeit wurde knapp. Diese Menschen hatten sich bestimmt nicht alle versammelt, um Kerr und das Kind in ihren Dorf willkommen zu heißen. Aber sie alle waren hungrig, denn seit Menve von dem Blut, das sie getrunken hatte, plötzlich krank geworden und kurz darauf gestorben war, hatten sie sich kaum genährt. Ihre scharfen Augen entdeckten einen jungen Krieger, der etwas abseits vom Geschehen stand, wahrscheinlich um dort Wache zu halten. Satan und Silber konnten das Vorhaben erkennen, das im Geist ihrer Gefährtin Gestalt annahm. Niemals!, knurrte Satan. Das ist zu gefährlich für dich!

Stormsong lächelte süß zu ihm herab, aber die Härte in ihren Augen ließ sowohl ihn als auch Silber zurückweichen. Kerr ist mein Gefährte. Damit war es entschieden. Sie würde gehen. Plötzlich wurde ihr Lächeln beinahe amüsiert. Außerdem, mein dunkler Freund, ich bezweifle, daß du meinen Plan ausführen könntest. Leise lachend verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit. Satan war nicht nach lachen zumute. Aber wenn Stormsong sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, setzte sie das auch in die Tat um. Außerdem war ihr Plan nicht ganz schlecht; sie alle brauchten Nahrung. Also ließ er sich neben Silber, der stumm weiter das Geschehen im Menschendorf beobachtetet, nieder. Wenn Stormsong rief, würden sie bereit sein.

Orke war wütend, daß er in einer Nacht wie dieser Wache halten mußte. Eifersucht erfüllte sein Herz, daß sein Bruder Ark dazu auserwählt worden war, das Opfer darzubringen, und nicht er, Orke, stärkster Sohn seines Vaters. Irgendetwas ließ ihn den Kopf heben, eine Art innerer Zwang ergriff ihn, sich ein Stück weiter vom Dorf zu entfernen. Irgendetwas zog ihn an, zog an seinem Geist, füllte ihn mit Versprechen von Freude und Ruhm. Die Trommeln im Dorf konnten nicht lauter schlagen als sein Herz, als er erblickte, was ihn so gelockt hatte. Diese Frau mußte eine Tochter Gotaras sein, groß wie ein Krieger und geschmeidig wie eine Wildkatze. Und sie war zu ihm, zu Orke, gekommen, weil sie wußte, daß er ein starker Krieger war, der gesunde Söhne zeugen konnte. Und diese Frau würde ihm einen Sohn gebären, der ihm Ruhm und Ansehen bringen würde, einen Sohn, der ihrer beider Stärke vereinte und später über alle herrschen würde. Er ließ seine Waffen zu Boden fallen, als sie ihre Arme ausstreckte, um ihn zu empfangen. Er erschauerte, als sie ihn an sich zog und sich mit ihm auf den Waldboden gleiten ließ. Er keuchte auf, als kühle Finger über seine Brust und seinen muskulösen Bauch hinabstrichen, während sich kühle Lippen auf seinen Hals legten. Sein Keuchen wurde allerdings schmerzerfüllt, als sich beinahe zärtlich Zähne in seinen Hals bohrten. Aber er konnte nicht kämpfen, er war völlig gelähmt vor Angst und Verzückung.

Stormsong konnte sich nicht völlig sättigen, denn bevor der Junge starb, mußte er noch Satan und Silber nähren. Während sie nach ihren Gefährten rief und sie erwartete, bettete sie den Kopf des jungen Kriegers in ihren Schoß und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet, aber sie hatte ihn in eine Trance versetzt, die verhindern würde, daß er schrie oder sich zur Wehr setzte. Sie bedauerte beinahe die Notwendigkeit seines Todes. Was sie in seinem Geist gelesen hatte, als sie von ihm trank, hatte sie erschreckt. Soviel Haß; soviel Angst. Soviel Unverständnis. Satan und Silber traten zu ihr, und sie überließ ihnen den schreckerfüllten Jüngling. Sein Blut pulste warm durch ihre Adern, und seine Kraft würde ihr helfen, Kerr und dem Kind beizustehen. Satan und Silber folgten ihr durch die Nacht. Der junge Krieger war tot.

Kerr schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Blut lief aus einer Kopfwunde über sein Gesicht. Soviel zu dem Thema, auf die Gastfreundschaft dieser Menschen zu hoffen. Das Fieber der Krankheit brannte in seinem Körper. Wäre er ein Mensch, wäre er schon lange tot. Aber auch so würde er bald endgültig tot sein. Menve war auch daran gestorben. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß diese Menschen ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und pflegen würden. Er hatte aber auch nicht erwartet, gefangengenommen und gefoltert zu werden. Sie waren als Forscher hierhergekommen, nicht als Krieger. Vielleicht hätte er sich nicht einmischen sollen, als sie das kleinere Wesen einfangen wollten. Aber für solche Überlegungen war es wohl zu spät. Heute nacht würden sie beide sterben.

Sie mußten schnell sein. Anscheinend hatten die Menschen sich entschlossen, daß die Zeit für ein Opfer günstig wäre. Ein junger Krieger näherte sich in unzweifelhafter Absicht dem kleineren Gefangenen. Arke, schoss es Stormsong durch den Kopf. Eifersucht, die sie mit dem Blut Orkes getrunken hatte, durchschoss ihren Geist. Sie blieb kurz stehen, um ein paar tiefe Atemzüge zu tun. Lasse niemals anderes Blut als dein eigenes deinen Geist beherrschen! Eine der Regeln, die sie sonst immer befolgt hatte, aber es war so lange her gewesen... Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, in der Hoffnung, einen bisher vergessenen Blutstropfen zu finden. Sie fand keinen, lächelte aber trotzdem. Gleich würde sie wieder Blut schmecken.

Satan blickte fragend zu seinen Gefährten herüber. Muskeln spannten sich, und ein scheinbar längst vergessenes Gefühl der Erregung im Hinblick auf die bevorstehende Jagd ergriff ihn. Auch Silber und Stormsong schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn beide hatten sie ihre Fangzähne freigelegt, so daß diese im Mondlicht zu blitzen schienen, während das Feuer im Menschendorf grausige Schatten auf ihren Gesichtern tanzen ließ. Jede Bewegung mußte jetzt stimmen, wie in einem Tanz jeder Schritt auf den Rhythmus abgestimmt sein mußte. Denn das Blut des jungen Kriegers würde ihnen nicht lange die von ihren Feinden so gefürchtete Eigenschaft geben, würde sie nicht lange "unsichtbar" machen. Satan grinste, genau wie seine beiden Gefährten, als sie seinen Gedanken folgten. Unsichtbar waren sie nie gewesen, aber sie konnten sich mit einer Schnelligkeit bewegen, daß die Augen von Lebewesen keine dieser Bewegungen wahrnahm. Nur deswegen schienen sie sich unsichtbar und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen. Aber diese Eigenschaft hatte ihren Preis: sie zehrte stark an den Kräften; verbrauchte viel des aufgenommenen Blutes.

Stormsong atmete noch einmal tief durch. Jetzt oder nie. Sie gab das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Auch der alte Schamane gab in diesem Moment ein Zeichen. Das Zeichen, das Opfer darzubringen. Voller Genugtuung sah er, wie sich das Dämonenkind verzweifelt gegen seine Fesseln stemmte. Auch der andere Dämon hatte wütend aufbegehrt, saß jetzt jedoch merkwürdig still, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Der Schamane lächelte zufrieden. Anscheinend hatte dieser Dämon akzeptiert, daß sein Tod und der seines Kindes der Wille Gotaras waren. Der alte Schamane stimmte das uralte Lied der Opferzeremonie an, während der auserwählte Krieger, Ark, das Dämonenkind bei den Haaren packte und seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken zurückzog, um der Klinge des Opfermessers eine bessere Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Der kleine Dämon bot noch immer all seine Kräfte in diesem sinnlosen Kampf auf, Muskeln spannten sich, und frisches Blut lief über seine Handgelenke, wo sich die Fesseln tief ins Fleisch eingegraben hatten. Kein Entkommen.

"JETZT!" Der Befehl schien doppelt über den Platz widerzuhallen. Erstaunt über seine eigene Stimmgewalt, wollte der alte Schamane doch keinen Moment der Opferzeremonie versäumen. Aber als er nach nur einem kurzen Lidschlag die Augen wieder auf das Geschehen richtete, zweifelte er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben an Gotaras göttlichem Lenken.

Denn nicht mehr der Kopf des Dämonenkindes war in den Nacken gebogen, sondern der Arks. Beinahe sah es so aus, als umarme die so beunruhigend plötzlich aufgetauchte Frau den jungen Krieger zärtlich, als habe sie die Finger nur in sein Haar gegraben und seinen Kopf zurückgezogen, um den so freigelegten Hals zärtlich zu küssen. Aber die Illusion diese friedlichen Bildes zerfloß nur allzu schnell, floß hinfort, um eisigem Grausen Platz zu machen. Floß wie das Blut, das aus Arks zerfetzter Kehle sprudelte. Wie ein Raubtier schien sich der weibliche Dämon in Arks Hals verbissen zu haben, um gierig sein Blut zu trinken. Erst als sie ihr Opfer achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und sich dem Dämonenkind zuwandte, überwanden die anwesenden Krieger ihre Erstarrung und griffen an.

Ein tödlicher Fehler.

So schnell wie das Blut Orkes verbraucht gewesen war, brachte das Arks Stormsong ihre vollen Kräfte zurück. Aber sie widerstand dem Drang, sich den angreifenden Menschen entgegenzustellen, denn auch Satan und Silber waren hungrig. Widerstrebend mußte sie diese Menschen bewundern, denn obwohl die beiden Wölfe die ersten Angreifer in der Dauer eines Lidschlages getötet hatten, wichen sie nicht zurück, sondern griffen nur noch wütender an. Ein kurzer Blick in den Geist eines der angreifenden Menschen ließ sie verstehen. Sie hatten Angst. Stormsong schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sich über diese Menschen zu wundern, die sich so von den Menschen in ihrer Heimat unterschieden. Solange Satan und Silber unter den Menschen wüteten und sie so ablenkten, mußte sie die Zeit nutzen, um das Kind und Kerr zu befreien. Während sie noch dabei war, die Stricke, die das Kind banden, zu zerschneiden, traf ihr Blick den des kleinen Gefangenen. Für einen Moment erstarrte sie. Denn es waren nicht die Augen eines Kindes, in die sie blickte. Sie war so verblüfft, daß der kleine Körper beinahe zu Boden gesunken wäre, als keine Stricke ihn mehr hielten. Schnell überwand Stormsong ihre Verblüffung und hob das seltsame Geschöpf wie ein Kind, für das sie es gehalten hatte, auf die Arme, da es offenbar nicht in der Lage war, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. Als sie jedoch in Kerrs Richtung sah, erschrak sie. Einer der Krieger hatte sich vom Kampfgeschehen zurückgezogen, offenbar in der Absicht, wenigstens eines der Opfer nicht entkommen zu lassen. Kerrs geschwächter Zustand schien es ihm zu erschweren, sich den Angreifer vom Leib zu halten. Tränen traten in Stormsongs Augen. Sie hatte nie ernsthaft geglaubt, daß er durch seine Krankheit so sehr geschwächt war. Nie hatte sie glauben wollen, daß er ernsthaft in Gefahr schwebte. Silber fing ihre Gedanken auf, um von seiner momentanen Beute abzulassen und Kerr zur Hilfe zu eilen. Schnell tötete er den Krieger, der so dumm gewesen war, in dem hilflosen Kerr ein einfaches Opfer zu sehen. Beruhigt wollte Stormsong zu ihnen gehen - und sah sich plötzlich dem ausgestreckten Speer eines Menschen gegenüber. Mit einem wütenden Knurren wich sie dem ersten Stoß zwar mühelos aus, wurde jedoch von der nun bewußtlosen Last in ihren Armen an einem Angriff gehindert. Auch der Krieger schien dies erkannt zu haben, denn mit einem boshaften Lächeln gab er einem anderen ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser sie von der anderen Seite aus angriff. Sie schrie den beiden ihren Zorn entgegen, denn genau wie die Krieger wußte sie, daß sie nicht lange beiden ausweichen könnte, nicht mit dem Körper in ihren Armen, den sie noch zusätzlich schützen mußte. Gerade als dem vor ihr stehenden Krieger ausweichen wollte, stieß ihr der andere seinen Speer in die Seite. Schmerzerfüllt ging sie kurz in die Knie und wurde in die Richtung des hinter ihr Stehenden gerissen, als dieser seinen Speer aus ihrem Körper zurückzog. Sie wußte nicht, was sie dazu brachte den kleineren Körper mit ihrem eigenen zu schützen. Vielleicht die Erinnerung, die sein schwarzes Haar in ihr wachrief. Sie schloß die Augen und spannte ihren Körper in Erwartung weiterer Speerstöße. Satt dessen jedoch erscholl nur ein angsterfüllter Schrei, der in einem feuchten Gurgeln endete, als dem Krieger die Kehle herausgerissen wurde. Dem anderen brach Satan mit einem wütenden Schlag seiner starken Flügel das Genick, während er Stormsong auf die Beine half. In seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt sprang er nun zu Kerr und Silber, um den Ring aus angreifenden Kriegern zu zerschlagen. Dann hob er den geschwächten Kerr auf, als hätte er keinerlei Gewicht. Kommt, sendete er seinen Gefährten, Laßt uns gehen, ehe wir Spaß daran finden, Blut so sinnlos zu vergeuden, daß es im Boden versickern muß Gestärkt durch das aufgenommen Blut verließen die Gefährten das Menschendorf so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Nur die hinterlassene Zerstörung und das Verschwinden der Gefangenen zeigte den zurückgebliebenen Menschen, daß der Angriff nicht nur ein grausamer Traum gewesen war.

Am Rande des Dorfes langsamer geworden, um ihre Kräfte zu schonen, konnten Stormsong und ihre Gefährten hören, wie die ersten Totenklagen sich in den Nachthimmel erhoben.

Hoffentlich verfolgen sie uns nicht. Silber blieb kurz stehen, um eine Wunde an seiner Flanke verheilen zu lassen. Als er wieder zu seinen Gefährten aufgeschlossen hatte, legte Stormsong den noch immer bewußtlosen Jungen über seinen Rücken, um ihre ebenfalls ihre Speerwunde zu heilen. Dann nahm sie ihre reglose Last wieder auf. Das Blut, das sie während des Angriffs getrunken hatten, hatte sie zwar gestärkt, aber für wie lange?

Bereits kurze Zeit später hatten sie ihr Versteck erreicht. Stormsong teilte Silbers Sorge über eine mögliche Verfolgung nicht, denn selbst in für sie normalem Tempo waren sie noch immer wesentlich schneller als die Menschen. Als Versteck hatten sie eine der alten Höhlen gewählt, die sie beim Durchqueren des verbrannten Waldes entdeckt hatten. Diese Höhlen rochen zwar ein wenig nach Troll, hatten sich aber als sicher erwiesen. Stormsong erinnerte sich an Silbers Trauer, als er entdeckt hatte, daß der Wald absichtlich abgebrannt worden war. Sein Volk war den Wäldern immer nahe verbunden gewesen.

Das Schlimmste ist, hatte er gesagt, daß dieser Wald zu retten gewesen wäre, wenn diese rückständige Zivilisation auch nur ein paar Wachdrachen hätte Stormsong hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt, wie um ihn zu schützen. Aber so, wie sie die Lieder des Windes aufnahm, war Silber dem Rufen der Wälder ausgeliefert.

In ihrer Höhle angelangt waren, kümmerten sich Satan und Silber um Kerr. Stormsong hätte die beiden am liebsten zerfleischt dafür, daß sie sie nicht einmal in die Nähe ihres Gefährten lassen wollten. Aber nach einem kurzen Streit hatte sie einsehen müssen, daß Silber wohl besser in der Lage war, Kerr zu heilen, auch ohne durch ihre Sorge um ihren Gefährten abgelenkt zu werden. Falls er ihn noch heilen kann, dachte sie betrübt. Außerdem mußte sie sich um ihr neues "Haustier", wie Satan belustigt gemeint hatte, kümmern. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie sich die Zeit, den Jungen genauer zu betrachten.

Wie hatte sie nur denken können... Aber es waren die schwarzen Haare gewesen, die sie verwirrt hatten. Und die Tatsache, daß ihr Kleines jetzt im gleichen Alter sein müßte. Aber ihr Kleines war ein Mädchen gewesen, und seine Haut war Milchweiß gewesen, nicht dunkel wie die des jungen Elfen. Daß der Junge ein Elf sein mußte, wurde ihr nun bewußt. Vier Finger, spitze Ohren. Genau wie ihre Tochter. Wegen seiner dunklen Haut hatte sie den Jungen zuerst für ein Menschenkind gehalten. Sie hatte nicht gewußt, daß es auch dunkelhäutige Elfen gab, sie kannte nur die weißhäutigen Zwielichtsänger. Und während ihrer Zeit bei ihnen hatte nie jemand erwähnt, daß es noch andere Elfenstämme gäbe.

Siebzehn Jahre war der Junge alt, das konnte sie an seinem Blut hören. Trotzdem waren seine Augen älter gewesen, als sie hineingesehen hatte. Nicht die Augen eines Kindes, nicht einmal die eines menschlichen Wesens, trotzdem merkwürdig vertraut. Sie hatte kaum Weißes gesehen in diesen Augen, nur zu geweitete, katzenhaft wirkende Pupillen in einer bernsteinfarbenen Iris. Wie Katzenaugen. Oder wie Drachenaugen.

Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Zumindest nicht, was seinen Körper betraf. Aber seine Seele würde noch lange brauchen, um sich von den Mißhandlungen zu erholen, das spürte sie. Selbst während sie ihn heilte, hatte der Junge sich von ihr zurückgezogen und in den Tiefen seines Bewußtseins versteckt, wohin sie ihm nicht folgen wollte, weil sie dort ein unerwünschter Eindringling gewesen wäre. Aber seinen Rufnamen hatte er ihr zögernd verraten. Raven.

Silber schlief. Der Versuch, Kerr zu helfen, hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Kerr war bewußtlos, und Satan war auf die Jagd gegangen, um vielleicht etwas Wild oder einen unvorsichtigen Menschen zu erwischen, dessen Blut die Gefährten und dessen Fleisch das Elfenkind nähren konnten. Auch Stormsong ruhte, aber sie schlief nicht. Sie schlief fast nie, denn in ihren Adern floß das Blut der Mutter. Ravens Kopf auf ihren Knien gebettet, ruhte sie, indem sie ihren Geist mit dem Wind reisen ließ.

Der Wind wehte durch die Wüste, nahm Sandkörnchen auf, um ihre Geschichte zu hören und sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen. Stormsong reiste mit dem Wind, dem kleinen Bruder ihres Namensgebers. Sie hörte das unendliche Lied der Wüste und kam sich mit einem Mal klein und unbedeutend vor. Und frei. Aber plötzlich hörte sie im Wind von Spuren, und neugierig folgte sie diesen. Das Lied machte sie traurig, denn es sang von Verzweiflung, von Hoffnungslosigkeit. Aber auch von Stärke, von unbeugsamem Willen. Und von Rettung. Aber auch von Tod. Drei Menschen und ein Pony, noch nicht lange gestorben, aber schon fast vom Wüstensand verschlungen. Sie folgte lieber dem Lied der Rettung, aber auch dieses führte sie zum Tod. Ein alter Mensch, länger tot. Aber der Wind sah keine Wunden an seinem ausgemergelten Körper. Der Wind wehte weiter, über den Felsen hinweg, vor dem der Tote lag, und Stormsong reiste mit ihm. Aber hinter den Felsen bestätigte sich das Lied der Rettung, denn hier war ein hübschen kleines Dorf angesiedelt. Neugierig ließ sich Stormsong nicht länger einfach vom Wind tragen, sondern lenkte ihn dorthin, wo sie hören und lesen konnte. Lesen in den Träumen der hier Wohnenden. Ebenfalls Elfen, wie sie verblüfft feststellte. Vielleicht konnte sie Raven später zu ihnen bringen. Aber erst wollte sie ein wenig mehr erfahren.

Der Wind wehte um die Hütten, und Stormsong reiste mit ihm. Außerhalb des Dorfes hatte sie Elfen und Wölfe in der Nacht jagen sehen. Aber in Geist eines wachen Lebewesens einzudringen barg immer die Gefahr einer Entdeckung. Also wartete sie, bis in den Streifen der Morgendämmerung auch die letzten Jäger sich zur Ruhe begaben. Dann wehte der Wind ins Dorf und dort in die Hütten, fand Schlafende, die friedlich ruhten, fand Liebende in zärtlicher Umarmung. Und fand einen Schläfer, der sich von Alpträumen geplagt neben seiner Gefährtin umherwarf. Das rote Haar des Träumenden war durch seine unruhigen Bewegungen schon völlig zerzaust. Auch seine Gefährtin schien von seiner Unruhe ergriffen, denn auf dem schönen, von lockigem Haar umrahmten Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck der Sorge. Neugierig näherte der Wind sich den Schlafenden, und Stormsong reiste mit ihm. In den Geist schlafender Wesen konnte sie leicht eindringen, und so tat sie es, unbewußt dem Kodex der Erkunder folgend, sich nicht einzumischen, sondern nur zu beobachten. Aber was sie in den Träumen und Erinnerungen des rothaarigen Schläfers sah, machte sie traurig. Dieser kannte Ravens Schmerz, hatte ihn in ähnlicher Form selbst erlebt. Und war von irgendetwas daran erinnert worden. Stormsong drang nicht weiter vor, sondern löste vorsichtig die Klammern der Angst, die die Seele das Schlafenden umfingen. Dann tauchte sie kurz in den Geist seiner Gefährtin und suchte schöne Erinnerungen, die den beiden gemeinsam waren, um damit die sorgenvollen Träume zu ersetzen. Es war keine Einmischung im eigentlichen Sinne.

Vielleicht würden die beiden Schläfer sich später an eine sanfte Melodie erinnern, die ihre Alpträume und Sorgen zumindest für ein paar Stunden vertrieben hatte. Nicht an eine Einmischung im eigentlichen Sinne. Stormsong spürte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Sie hielt sich immer an den Kodex der Erkunder. Aber Regeln konnte man beugen, ohne sie zu brechen.

Tearsong schreckte mit einem Keuchen aus einem merkwürdigen Traum hoch. Schnell sah sie sich um, ob sie auch niemanden geweckt hatte. Anfangs war es ihr schwergefallen, mit Tamaro, Gugliemo und dessen drei Schwestern die dichtgewebten Grasmatten zu teilen, die ihnen als Lager dienten. Aber bald hatte sie festgestellt, daß es für die Grastänzer ganz normal war, wenn sich oft die ganze Familie dicht beieinander auf den Grasmatten zusammenrollten. Sich das Lager mit nur drei anderen teilen zu müssen, grenzte schon beinahe an Luxus. Normalerweise schliefen Gugliemo und seine jüngeren Schwestern Majena und Schajen im Herbadoms ihrer Eltern, und Tearsong wohnte nur mit dem Heiler und dessen Schülerin, Gugliemos älterer Schwester Mashedja im Herbadoms des Heilers. Aber in dieser Nacht hatten Gugliemos Eltern ihre drei weiteren Kinder auf die umliegenden Hütten verteilt. Tearsong war heftig errötet, als Schajen, Gugliemos jüngste Schwester, ihr ganz unbefangen den Grund für diesen Umzug erklärt hatte.

Die 'vertriebenen' Kinder schienen die Gelegenheit, die Nacht außerhalb der elterlichen Grashütte zu verbringen jedoch als Grund zum feiern zu nutzen. Bis spät in die Nacht hatte das Herbadoms des Heilers vom Flüstern und Kichern der jungen Leute, an dem sich auch Tearsong nach Kräften beteiligte, geradezu gesummt. Bis Tamaro sich mit wenig schmeichelhaften Worten Ruhe ausgebeten hatte, um wenigsten noch etwas Schlaf erhaschen zu können.

Jetzt rieb sich Tearsong verschlafen die Augen, während sie vorsichtig über die schlafenden Körper ihrer Mitbewohner ins Freie kletterte. Noch einmal einzuschlafen wagte sie nicht, denn sie wollte über den merkwürdigen Traum nachdenken, der sie erschreckt und doch interessiert hatte. In die Decke gehüllt, die Mashedja für sie aus dem weichen Schafsgras gewebt hatte, setzte sie sich auf einen kleinen Felsen vor der Grashütte des Heilers. Am Horizont zeigten sich schon die ersten silbrigen Streifen der Dämmerung, und bald würde das geschäftige Treiben im Dorf der Grastänzer seinen täglichen Lauf beginnen. Aber ein wenig Zeit blieb ihr noch, um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Der Traum hatte sie sonderbar berührt. Sie hatte von ihrer Mutter geträumt. Sie träumte oft von ihrer Mutter, die kurz nach ihrer Geburt die Zwielichtsänger verlassen hatte. Aber dann träumte sie, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ihre Mutter bei ihr geblieben wäre, um sie aufwachsen zu sehen, um ihr... Um ihr einfach eine Mutter zu sein. Oft war Tearsong zornig gewesen auf die Mutter, die sie nie kennengelernt hatte. Aber Darkstar hatte ihr durch seine Liebe die Mutter ersetzt, die sie nie gehabt hatte. Erst sehr spät war ihr aufgefallen, daß auch er sehr unter dem Verschwinden ihrer Mutter litt.

Und von dieser Mutter hatte sie geträumt. Zuerst waren es Erinnerungsfetzen gewesen, die sie früher nie hatte festhalten können, auch nicht in der besten Tonmeditation. Tearsong bemerkte nicht, daß sie nachdenklich vor sich hin summte. Sie hatte sich erinnert. An ihre Geburt. An das erste Lied, das sie auf dieser Welt erfahren hatte. Es war ein Lied von Liebe gewesen. Und von Blut. Irgendwie schien das nicht zusammenzupassen, aber das tat es doch. Sie erinnerte sich an das Lied, das ihre Eltern ihr bei ihrer Geburt gesungen hatten. Und noch während sich das neugeborene Kind über diese neue, kalte Welt, die doch so voller Musik war, gewundert hatte, hatte ihre Mutter sie an ihre weiße Brust genommen. Tearsong erinnerte sich an ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Wärme. Damals hatte sie sich nicht daran gestört, das keine warme Muttermilch, sondern warmes Blut in ihren Mund floß. Aus heutiger Sicht kam es ihr erschreckend vor, aber sie konnte nicht den Schrecken empfinden, den sie bei einer solchen Erinnerung eigentlich erfahren müßte. Dann hatten die Traumbilder gewechselt, und sie hatte inmitten eines Sturmes gestanden. Aber sie hatte sich nicht gefürchtet, sondern hatte statt dessen auf das Lied dieses Sturmes gehört, erschreckend in seiner Macht und doch wunderschön. Tearsong lächelte, denn sie erinnerte sich wieder, wie ihr Vater sie damals erschreckt getadelt hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte sie gewußt, daß ihr der Sturm nichts anhaben wollte, obwohl er es durchaus gekonnt hätte. Plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn, was ihr Vater früher immer gesagt hatte, wenn die anderen Kinder sie wegen ihrer Andersartigkeit gehänselt hatten: Sie sei diejenige, die Lied und Blut vereine, und darauf könne sie stolz sein. Sie war stolz auf das Erbe ihrer Mutter, zumindest in einer Hinsicht: Obwohl sie den schlanken Körperbau der Zwielichtsänger besaß, hatte sie schon nach kurzer Zeit die anderen Kinder um eine Handbreite überragt. Und wenn sie rauften, hatte sie die anderen oft mit ihrer ungestümen Stärke erschreckt. Tearsong strich sich erneut müde über die Augen. Dieser merkwürdige Traum hatte ihr erneut bewußt gemacht, wie sehr sie ihren Vater und ihre Freunde vermißte. Selbst ihre unbekannte Mutter vermißte sie. Und irgendetwas sagte ihr, daß es ihrer Mutter genauso ging. Seufzend kuschelte Tearsong sich enger in ihre Decke. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Mutter eines Tages finden. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages verstehen, warum sie sie zurückgelassen hatte. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit, um düsteren Erinnerungen und unsicheren Hoffnungen nachzuhängen. Tearsong grinste böse und holte sich einen kleinen Schwamm, den sie mit eiskaltem Brunnenwasser tränkte. Jetzt war es Zeit, ihre Mitbewohner aufzuwecken.

Stormsong war besorgt. Sie sorgte sich um den jungen Raven, der noch immer nicht freiwillig aus seiner selbstgewählten Ohnmacht auftauchen mochte. Sie wußte, daß es oft einfacher war, sich schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu verschließen. Aber bald würde sie ihn wecken müssen, wenn sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Und sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Vielleicht sah sie ihn als Beute, schließlich hatte sie ihn ja von den Menschen erbeutet. Und nichts, wirklich gar nichts stellte sich zwischen ein Blutkind und seine Beute. Sie lächelte. Raven war keine Beute im eigentlichen Sinne. Zumindest hatte sie ihn nicht erjagt, um sich von ihm zu nähren. Sie hatte wirklich nicht vor, ihn in dieser Weise zu ihrer Beute machen. Aber sie würde darauf achten müssen, daß Satan es nicht an ihre Stelle tat. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf des jungen Elfen von ihren Beinen und bettete ihn auf einer Deckenrolle, die in ihrer Reichweite lag. Dann wagte sie es und ging hinüber zu Kerr.

Sie bewegte sich sehr leise und vorsichtig, um den schlafenden Silber nicht zu wecken. Er und Satan hatten ihr ausdrücklich verboten, sich dem bewußtlosen Kerr zu nähern. Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Zu sechst waren sie aufgebrochen. Jetzt waren sie nur noch zu viert, vielleicht bald zu dritt. Aber nur dann zu dritt, wenn sie es nicht verhindern konnte. Und selbst dann wollte sie der Mutter wenigstens sagen können, daß sie in den letzen Momenten an der Seite ihres Blutsohnes und Gefährten gewacht hatte. Sie kniete vorsichtig neben Kerr nieder und strich zärtlich über seine goldenen Haare. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie die Mutter gebeten hatte, Kerr bekehren zu dürfen. Zuerst hatte diese ablehnen wollen, aber wenn Stormsong eines war, dann hartnäckig. Und die Mutter liebte sie auf ihre Weise, wenn auch nie so sehr, wie sie die Mutter liebte. Denn die Mutter hatte sie bekehrt. Stormsong schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab. Später würde sie sich erinnern, zusammen mit Kerr. Aber jetzt brauchte er ihre Hilfe. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich seinem Geist. Aber bevor sie mit ihm verschmelzen konnte, schlug Kerr plötzlich die Augen auf. Und versperrte ihr den Zugang zu seinem Geist. Verletzt zog sie sich zurück; noch nie zuvor hatte Kerr sie auf diese Weise zurückgewiesen. Schwach hob Kerr die Hand und strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht.

"Nicht", flüsterte er. "Ich möchte nicht, daß du--" ein plötzlicher Husten unterbrach seine Worte. Schnell holte Stormsong eine der mit Wasser gefüllten Häute und flößte ihrem Gefährten vorsichtig etwas von dem kühlen Nass ein. Angewidert verzog dieser das Gesicht. "Wasser!" Stormsong lächelte nachsichtig. Kerr mußte sehr hungrig sein, und sie bot ihm Wasser an! Zärtlich legte sie ihr Handgelenk an seine Lippen, und zögernd folgte Kerr der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung und öffnete vorsichtig eine der Adern, um sich von ihr zu nähern. Aber selbst in diesem sonst so intimen Moment verweigerte er ihr den Zugang zu seinem Geist. Behutsam entzog sie sich ihm und schloß die Wunde wieder. Sie brauchte selbst auch noch etwas Kraft.

"Du wirst mich nicht verlassen, oder, Kerr?" Etwas gestärkt strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen die silberne Spur einer Träne auf ihrem Gesicht nach. "Erinnerst du dich noch an Beryl?"

Stormsong wandte kurz den Blick ab und schluckte. Beryl. Als seine Gefährtin Menve gestorben war, hatte auch er sich niedergelegt. Und war nicht mehr aufgestanden. Aber sein Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdig gelösten Ausdruck getragen. "Menve hat ihren endgültigen Tod mit ihm geteilt."

"Deshalb--" setzte Kerr an, "--deshalb will ich meinen endgültigen Tod nicht mit dir teilen."

Stormsong fuhr entsetzt zurück. Es war üblich, seinem Gefährten in schweren Stunden telepathischen Beistand zu leisten. Und wenn der endgültige Tod keine schwere Stunde war, was dann?

Kerr ergriff ihre Hand wieder und drückte sie zärtlich. "Menve hat ihren Tod mit Beryl geteilt, und kurz darauf ist auch er gestorben. Deshalb will ich nicht mit dir teilen."

"Ich verstehe." Aber die plötzliche Kälte in ihren Worten zeigte Kerr, daß sie ihn nicht verstand.

_Er war nichts weiter als ein kleiner Funken Licht in der großen Dunkelheit. Und obwohl er diese Dunkelheit selbst gewählt hatte, ängstigte sie ihn mit einem Mal, denn sie schien nicht mehr die tröstende Zuflucht zu sein, als die sie begonnen hatte, sondern zu etwas immer Endgültigerem zu werden, je weiter er sich von der Realität, der er hatte entfliehen wollen, entfernte. Aber so sehr diese endgültige Dunkelheit ihn auch lockte und Befreiung von den Erinnerungen quälenden Erinnerungen versprach, schien sie doch zu einer Bedrohung zu werden, die nichts mit den Geschichten der Alten über den schillernden Ort gemein hatte, an den sich die Seelen_ _der Elfen nach ihrem Tod begeben sollten. Also mußte er es wagen und umkehren, denn momentan erschienen ihn selbst die Erinnerungen weniger bedrohlich als diese unendliche Dunkelheit._

Zögernd schlug Raven die Augen auf, in fester Erwartung, entweder mordgierige Menschen oder den Palast der Hohen, das letzte Ziel aller Reisen, zu sehen. Aber keines von beiden war der Fall. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob der die Gefangennahme durch die Menschen vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, denn er fand keinerlei Wunden mehr an seinem Körper. Aber hinter den frischen Narben auf seiner Seele befanden sich Erinnerungen, die er lieber nicht wieder wecken wollte. Vorsichtig schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich aus den letzten Resten seiner Heiltrance zu befreien. Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse kamen ihm zu unvollständig und unglaubwürdig vor, um wahr zu sein. Bluttrinkende Gestaltwandler? Ein Schwindel überkam ihn, und er schloß seine Augen kurz. Aber es mußte wahr sein, denn er war weder tot, noch befand er sich noch immer in der Gewalt der Menschen. Und als er sich umsah, entdeckte er auch den blasshäutigen Menschen, der versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen. Also war auch er gerettet worden. An seiner Seite saß das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das den Angriff scheinbar geführt hatte. Von dem schwarzen, geflügelten Gestaltwandler war nicht zu sehen, und auch den weißen Wolf konnte Raven nirgendwo entdecken. Aber in einer Ecke der Höhle, in der sie sich befanden, lag eine weitere hellhäutige Gestalt in eine Decke eingehüllt und schlief offensichtlich. Das Mädchen war Stormsong, erinnerte Raven sich, hatten sie doch bei einem Gedankenaustausch viel voneinander erfahren. Sie hatte ihn geheilt. Er schuldete ihr sein Leben, was auch immer es jetzt noch wert sein mochte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr jetzt helfen, denn er spürte, daß irgendetwas sie tief verletzt hatte. Vorsichtig sandte er seine Gedanken aus, um den Grund ihres Leidens zu erfahren. Sie sah zwar kurz überrascht auf, sendete jedoch zurück. Sie erklärte ihm, daß sie betrübt sei, da ihr Gefährte im Sterben lag. Raven berührte kurz den Geist des Hellhaarigen, Kerr. Und was er dort fand, ließ ihn für einen Moment die Trauer dieser beiden teilen, wenn es für ihn auch nur schwer zu verstehen war.

Kerr wurde schwächer. Stormsong spürte, wie er den Kampf um Leben und Kraft langsam aufgab. Sie spürte auch, wie sich in ihrem Inneren ein harter Klumpen aus Angst bildete. Und aus Wut, denn sie war wütend, daß Kerr nicht zuließ, daß sie ihm beistand. Sie zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Wut existiert nicht, denn wie Hass kommt sie aus der Angst. Also war die Angst im Moment ihr einziger Gegner. Kerr schien ihre innere Anspannung zu spüren, denn er ergriff wieder ihre Hand. "Keine Angst." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern. "Es ist wie einschlafen." Ohne wieder zu erwachen, fügte Stormsong stumm hinzu. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, ihren Hals, fielen auf Kerr, fielen auf den staubigen Boden der Höhle. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, daß Raven wieder zu sich gekommen war, aber im Moment war das bedeutungslos. Kerr starb, Kerr, den sie getötet hatte, um ihn nicht zu verlieren! Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Satan zurückgekehrt war, daß er und Silber stumm ein Stück hinter ihr standen. Wenn einer der beiden es gewagt hätte, sich ihr in diesem Moment des Schmerzes zu nähern, hätte sie ihn augenblicklich zerrissen. Der Schmerz ging zu tief, und zu tief war das Gefühl der eigenen Hilflosigkeit. Sie hätte Kerr niemals mitnehmen dürfen. In einem Winkel ihrer Seele wußte sie, daß es nicht ihre Schuld war, daß Kerr seinen Willen auf seine sanfte Art doch durchgesetzt hätte. Wenn sie ihn zurückgelassen hätte, sterblich, wie er damals war, hätte sie ihn auch nie wieder gesehen, denn er wäre gealtert und gestorben. Aber anstatt dankbar für die kurze Zeit ihrer Gemeinsamkeit zu sein, verfluchte sie alles, weil dieses Glück ihr nun genommen werden sollte.

Kerr! Ein stummer Ruf, eine Bitte, sie nicht zu verlassen, das Heraufbeschwören gemeinsamer Erinnerungen. Kerr nahm das alles in sich auf, blieb jedoch fest in seinem Entschluß, ihr seinen Tod nicht aufzubürden. Zu neu wäre diese Erfahrung für das alte Blutkind, das immer von Unsterblichkeit umgeben gewesen war. Sie würde daran zerbrechen, wie ein dünner Ast im Sturm. So wie Beryl an Menves Tod zerbrochen war. Er wollte sie nicht mit sich reißen in den tiefen, dunklen Strudel, in den er einzutauchen schien. Aber am Ende des Falles war Licht.

Stormsong spürte Kerrs letzen Atemzug, als wäre es ihr eigener gewesen, spürte, wie seine Seele das trotz allem vergängliche Haus seines Körpers verließ. Ein Krampf lief durch ihren Körper, und ein Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die von Tränen enge Kehle. Kein menschlicher Laut, eher der Laut eines zu Tode verwundeten Tieres, ein Ton voller Bitterkeit, Trauer, Einsamkeit und Wut. Lange schien dieser Schrei die Höhlen auszufüllen, mit beinahe greifbarer Intensität eine eigene Existenz zu entwickeln. Dann verhallte er, und zurückblieb ein weinendes Mädchen.

Weder Satan noch Silber wagten es, sich Stormsong zu nähern, um ihren Schmerz zu teilen. In Silbers sterngesprenkelten Augen glänzten Tränen, er weinte um Kerr und um den Schmerz seiner Gefährtin. Aber weder Satan noch Silber unternahmen den Versuch, die kleine, dunkelhäutige Gestalt davon abzubringen, zu Stormsong zu gehen. Entweder würde sie ihn töten, oder er konnte tun, was keiner der beiden Gefährten vermochte: ihr ein wenig ihres Schmerzes nehmen.

Und fast hätte Stormsong ihn getötet. Als er es wagte, seine kleine, vierfingrige Hand auf ihre von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelte Schulter zu legen, fuhr sie mit herum, mit gebleckten Fangzähnen und einer Miene, die den Tod bedeutete, bereit, ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Wut ein greifbares Ziel zu verleihen. Bereit zu töten.

Aber Raven begegnete ihrem Blick furchtlos. Sein Senden zeigte ihr, was sie zu vergessen bereit gewesen war: Wo die Mißhandlungen der Menschen auf Ravens Seele Narben hinterlassen hatten, waren bei Kerr tiefe Wunden geblieben. Durch seine sanfte Natur war es ihm unmöglich, Haß und Gewalt einfach zu akzeptieren. Durch seine beinahe unschuldige Seele war für Kerr ein Überleben in dieser rauhen Welt nicht möglich gewesen. Das war die Krankheit, der er sich im Endeffekt ergeben hatte. Er war nicht bereit gewesen, Gefühle wie Haß und Rachsucht zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Nicht bei anderen. Und schon gar nicht bei sich selbst.

Stormsong blickte auf, die Augen groß und dunkel vor Schmerz. Dann beugte sie sich vor, um eine Strähne von Kerrs langem, goldenen Haar zu flechten und an sich zu nehmen. Eine Strähne ihres Haares flocht sie ebenfalls und schnitt sie mit ihrem Messer ab. Diesen dünnen Zopf, der sich an ihre Hand zu schmiegen schien wie ein lebendiges Wesen, legte sie auf die Brust der leeren Hülle, die einmal ihren Geliebten beherbergt hatte. Sie verließ die Höhle, es war ihr gleichgültig, daß Satan, Silber und Raven ihr folgte. Draußen breitete sie die Arme aus und schleuderte ihre Trauer durch einen Gesang gen Himmel. Sie spürte kaum noch etwas, nur noch eine tiefe Leere. Was sollte diesen Platz in ihrem Herzen ausfüllen? Stormsong sang eine Totenklage, und der Wind trug diese mit sich fort.

Tearsong hätte nicht geglaubt, daß das Weben von Grasmatten zu einem wichtigen gesellschaftlichen Ereignis werden könnte. Aber als sie von Mashedja die wichtigsten Handgriffe zum Weben der überall gebräuchlichen Matten lernte, lauschte sie erstaunt dem Stimmengewirr der um sie herum arbeitenden Frauen. Scheinbar wurde das monatliche Ausbessern und Neuweben von Matten, Körben und anderen Gebrauchsgegenständen aus dem langen Gras, das im gesamten Grasland wie ein Meer wogte, bei den Grastänzerinnen zu einer Art Gesprächskreis, wie es die Nährunden und Liedschriften bei den Zwielichtsängern gewesen waren. Ungeduldig versuchte sie, ein paar Halme so wie Mashedja es ihr gezeigt hatte zum Boden eines Korbes zu verarbeiten. Als ihr aber das biegsame Gras immer wieder aus den Fingern glitt, stieß sie eine Reihe lautloser Flüche aus. Mashedja lachte über ihre offensichtliche Ungeduld und wiederholte geduldig und langsam den gesamten Ablauf, der für Tearsong wohl immer ein unbegreifliches Mysterium darstellen würde. Wut stieg in ihr auf über diese unfolgsamen Grashalme. Sie mußte über sich selbst lächeln, daß sie sich von einer solchen Kleinigkeit reizen ließ.

"Mashedja, ich glaube, ich gebe auf. Dieses Zeug ist schwieriger zu bändigen als ein Hopper."

Mashedja lächelte wissend, erinnerte sie sich doch nur zu gut an Tearsongs erste Begegnung mit diesen Reittieren der Grastänzer. An ihre beinahe in Panik entgleisten Gesichtszüge, als Gugliemo ihr in kindlichem Besitzerstolz seinen Hopper hatte zeigen wollen.

Auch Tearsong konnte mittlerweile über ihre völlig unbegründete Furcht vor diesen großen, aber vollkommen harmlosen Geschöpfen lachen. Aber als sie ihren jungen Freund auf dem grüngepanzerten Rücken eines dieser wie riesenhafte Grashüpfer anmutenden Wesen gesehen hatte, war ihr doch etwas mulmig geworden. Besonders dann, als das Tier seinen Kopf aus einer Höhe von mehr als zwei übereinandergestellte Elfen zu ihr heruntergebeugt hatte, um sie aus seinen scheinbar stumpfsinnig blickenden Facettenaugen zu mustern. Als sie diesen scheinbar geistlosen Blick auf sich ruhen gefühlt hatte, war ihr übel geworden.. Jedoch nicht so übel wie auf ihrem ersten Ritt auf einem dieser sich in riesigen Sprüngen fortbewegenden Tieren. Lange nicht so übel.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich zwar an die oft sehr nützliche Anwesenheit der so treffend als Hopper bezeichneten Insekten gewöhnt, aber die kleine Ausgabe war ihr bedeutend lieber. Und nie wieder würde sie sich von Gugliemo oder sonst irgendjemandem zu einem Ritt auf einem dieser Wesen überreden lassen.

Mashedjas Grinsen wurde breiter, da Tearsong ihre Gedanken beinahe schon automatisch mit der etwa gleichaltrigen Elfe geteilt hatte.

"Wenn du ein gutes Werk tun möchtest, das nichts mit dem Bändigen von Grassträngen zu tun hat", schmunzelte diese mit einem Blick auf den Rand des Platzes, wo ihr jüngerer Bruder scheinbar ziellos umherstreifte, "dann befrei uns von diesem kleinen Quälgeist!"

Tearsong erwiderte Mashedjas Grinsen. "Der ist doch meistens noch schwieriger zu bändigen. Da mache ich ein schlechtes Geschäft."

Tatsächlich machte Gugliemo sich gern einen Spaß daraus, den Frauen im Dorf auf die Nerven zu gehen. Allerdings konnte Tearsong seinen Unmut verstehen, denn wieder waren die Jäger ohne ihn losgezogen, da er nach der Ansicht des Rates noch zu jung war, um als vollwertiger Jäger zu gelten. Gleichzeitig wurde er jedoch nicht mehr als jung genug angesehen, um mit den jüngeren Kindern durch das Gras der näheren Umgebung zu streifen. Also wurde er kurzerhand den Frauen als "Hilfskraft" zugeteilt. Eine wirkliche Hilfe wäre es den Elfen jedoch gewesen, wenn die Jäger den Jungen mit sich genommen hätten. Denn statt zu ihnen zur Hand zu gehen, verbreitete Gugliemo Chaos, wo auch immer er auftauchte. Aber Tearsong konnte verstehen, warum dem Jungen wie anderen jüngeren Mitgliedern des Stammes die Jagd versagt wurde, wie auch der Spielbereich der kleineren Kinder auf den näheren Umkreis des Dorfes beschränkt worden war. Erst vor kurzen hatte man Menschen im weitläufigen Gebiet der Grastänzer gesehen.

Tearsong erhob sich und ging zu Gugliemo an den Rand des Platzes. "Na, willst du wieder Unruhe stiften?" Die Wärme in ihrer Stimme nahm den Worten den kleinen Stachel, den sie beherbergt hatten. Sie streckte Gugliemo eine Hand entgegen.

"Das würde ich doch nie tun!" Grinsend nahm Gugliemo Tearsongs weiße Hand in seine grüne. Dieser Kontrast verwunderte Tearsong immer wieder aufs Neue. Sie hatte sich so gut bei den Grastänzern eingelebt, daß sie ihr wie ihre eigene Familie ans Herz gewachsen waren, und obwohl sich viele Bräuche und von denen der Zwielichtsänger unterschieden und ihre Hautfarbe sich dem Grün ihres Lebensraumes angepasst hatte, waren sie doch Elfen wie die Zwielichtsänger.

Komm, lass uns 'lauschen' gehen. Gugliemos Senden unterbrach Tearsongs Gedanken. Nur zu gern kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Im ganzen Dorf der Grastänzer schien Gugliemo der einzige zu sein, der wie Tearsong die Melodien der Welt um sie herum wahrnehmen konnte. Deshalb war er inoffiziell zu ihrem Schüler geworden, und neben den wichtigsten Gesängen hatte sie ihm auch beigebracht, richtig zu 'lauschen', wie er es nannte. Aber für sie war es mehr als lauschen, für sie bedeutete es ein Hinauswachsen über ihre eigentliche Form, eins zu werden mit den Melodien, sie umgaben. Und das heraushören einzelner Melodien, die besonders interessant erschienen.. Und das wollte sie Gugliemo beibringen.

Gemeinsam entfernten sie sich vom Dorf, soweit es eben noch erlaubt war und ließen sich einander gegenüber im hohen Gras nieder. Jeder wählte die Sitzposition, die am bequemsten erschien, Gugliemo im einfachen Schneidersitz, Tearsong hingegen ließ sich auf ihren Fersen nieder. Tearsong begann den Trancegesang, mit dessen Hilfe sie sich von der Welt, die sie sah, in die, die sie hörte, zurückziehen konnte. Unbeteiligten mochte dieser Gesang wie eine einfache Folge langer, unzusammenhängender Töne vorkommen. Aber dem war nicht so, denn in den Tönen lag eine Harmonie, zu deren Verständnis größte Konzentration nötig war. Nach einem Moment hatte Gugliemo sich soweit in den von Tearsong gewählten Gesang hineingehört, daß er mit einstimmen konnte. Anfangs noch gemeinsam summten die beiden Stimmen die komplizierte Melodie, um sich nach einiger Zeit zu trennen. Tearsong behielt die Melodie bei, während Gugliemo Harmonien dazu summte, ihren Gesang mit einem anderen umspann, der doch dazuzugehören schien. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkten die beiden, wie ihr Gesang seine Wirkung tat und sie in einen Zustand der absoluten Ruhe zu versetzten schien. Die Welt um sie herum war nicht länger wogendes Gras unter einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel, sondern eine wogende Melodie, über der der Gesang der Unendlichkeit zu liegen schien. Aber alle Melodie waren nur Bruchstücke, Teile eines weitaus größeren Gesangs. Teile des Gesangs des Lebens. Tearsong hatte Gugliemo erklärt, daß nur die Ältesten unter den Zwielichtsängern es hatten wagen können, die Gesamtheit dieses Gesanges zu ergründen. Jüngere, die noch zu sehr mit den einzelnen Teilen des großen Ganzen verwurzelt waren, könnten die Gesamtheit nicht ertragen.

Noch ungeübt darin, seinen Geist weiter schweifen zu lassen, konzentrierte Gugliemo sich auf die Melodien, die er in der Nähe deutlich ausmachen konnte, begonnen mit dem Gesang des Grases um ihn herum, über die inzwischen vertraute Melodie, die Tearsongs Anwesenheit ausmachte, bis hin zu den verworreneren Gesängen, die aus dem Dorf zu ihm herüberwehten. Er genoß es, diese neue Sichtweise zu erfahren, sich vom stofflichen der Welt zu lösen, um einfach nur zuzuhören und zu versuchen, ihre Gesänge zu verstehen.

Einen kurzen Moment begleitete Tearsong die kleine Reise ihres Schülers. Als sie sicher sein konnte, daß er seinen Geist soweit unter Kontrolle halten würde, daß sich dieser nicht in den Melodien der Welt um ihn her verlieren würde, schlug sie eigene Pfade ein. Während Gugliemo nur das unmittelbare Geschehen verfolgte, konzentrierte sie ihre geschärften Sinne auf vergangenes. Das war insofern schwierig, als daß vergangenes Geschehen keine klare Melodie mehr formte, sondern ähnlich einem Echo nur noch einen teils schwachen Nachhall bildete. Aber Tearsong hatte herausgefunden, daß es eine Möglichkeit gab, dieses Echo zu umgehen, indem sie nicht versuchte, die vergangenen Melodien um sie herum zu verstehen, sondern sich auf den Wind konzentrierte. Der Wind strich über die ganze Welt und sammelte Melodien, die er auf seiner langen Reise mit sich trug. Wenn sie genügend in den Wind hineinhörte, konnte sie an diesen Melodien teilhaben. Es war nur eine sanfte Brise, die um sie herum wehte, aber wer wußte schon, ob diese Brise nicht vielleicht Teil eines gewaltigen Sturmes gewesen war. Oder ob diese Brise vor kurzem durch ihre alte Heimat geweht war, vorbei an den Höhlen der Zwielichtsänger. Obwohl sie es sich selbst kaum eingestehen wollte, sehnte sie sich nach Neuigkeiten von ihren Freunden. Und ihrem Vater.

Sie ließ sich vom Gesang des Windes gefangennehmen, lauschte erst seiner Gesamtheit, der verspielten Melodie der bewegten Luft. Dann begann sie, sich weitervorzuwagen und im Lied des Windes nach anderen Melodien zu suchen. Sie fand nicht das, was sie erhofft hatte. Zwar hatte dieser Wind Höhlen gesehen, aber es waren nicht die Höhlen der Zwielichtsänger gewesen. Dieser Wind kam von weit her, hatte vielleicht sogar das Große Wasser überquert. Seine Geschichte konnte sie nicht erkennen, nur einzelne Bruchstücke ließen sich erfassen. Sie nahm verschiedene davon auf, ließ sie aber nach kurzer Zeit enttäuscht wieder fallen, da sie sich nicht als interessant erwiesen. Ihre Melodie war eintönig, ohne große Aussage. Aber plötzlich stieß Tearsong auf eine Melodie, die sie gefangennahm, sie einzuhüllen schien und sie zwang, zuzuhören, ob sie wollte, oder nicht. Und sie wollte nicht, denn diese Melodie war so voller Schmerz, so voller Verlust, daß sei einen Moment brauchte, um sich soweit davon zu lösen, daß sie sie einschätzen konnte. Und sie erkannte diese Art von Gesang. Sie selbst hatte ihn vor knapp acht Monden in ähnlicher Form selbst gesungen. Auch sie hatte diesem Gesang die Koloraturen gegeben, die tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit in die Melodie woben. Die den Anschein erweckten, daß es nichts mehr gab, für das es sich noch zu leben lohnte. Auf ihrer Reise durch die Melodien des Windes bemerkte sie nicht, daß ihrem Körper Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Oh ja, sie kannte diesen Gesang. Sie selbst hatte ihn für einen verlorenen Geliebten gesungen, so wie die Frau, deren Gesang der Wind zu ihr getragen hatte. Auch sie hatte eine Totenklage gesungen.

Gugliemo ärgerte sich, daß er die Konzentration, die für das 'lauschen' erforderlich war, nie lange beibehalten konnte. Mit einem ärgerlichem Kopfschütteln schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte, um seinen Blick zu klären. Wie immer, wen er längere Zeit nur 'gelauscht' hatte, kam ihm das Sonnenlicht viel zu grell vor, schienen überhaupt alle Bilder, die er aufnahm, zu scharfe Konturen zu besitzen. Aber dieses Gefühl verging nach ein paar Sekunden. Er blickte zu Tearsong, die wie immer, wenn sie sich in dieser tiefen Trance befand, wunderschön aussah. Aber etwas störte ihn an diesem Bild der Konzentration: Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen, und der plötzlich zerbrechlich wirkende Körper wurde wiederholt von leisem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Er wollte die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken und sie wecken, wie er es getan hätte, wenn sie wieder einmal des Nachts in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein schien und sich unruhig auf ihrer Grasmatte hin und her warf. Aber er erinnerte sich, daß sie ihm erklärt hatte, daß er sie unter keinen Umständen stören durfte, wenn sie sich in eine tiefe Trance begab. Sie hatte ihm zu erklären versucht, daß ihr Geist sich dann zwar wieder in ihren Körper begeben würde, aber dann auf eine massive Mauer stieße. Sie wäre eine Gefangene ihrer selbst. Weil er sie nicht verstanden hatte, hatte sie ihm den Fall eines jungen Zwielichtsängers beschrieben, der aus einer Trance nicht wieder zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte seinen leeren Blick beschrieben, die verzweifelte Melodie, die ihn zu umgeben schien. Die Melodie seiner Anwesenheit hatte sich verändert, war zu einem Hilferuf geworden, einem Ruf nach Befreiung. Nur die Harmonie des gemeinsamen Gesanges aller Ältesten hatte ihm helfen können, diese Mauer zu durchbrechen.

Aber hier gab es keine Ältesten, die helfen könnten, falls Tearsong etwas zustieße. Gugliemo bekam Angst um sie. Verzweifelt überlegte er, was er tun könnte, um sie aus dieser Melodie zu befreien, die sie anscheinend zu verängstigen schien. Er konnte es nicht wagen, sie zu wecken. Aber er konnte versuchen, ihr zu folgen.

Stumm verfluchte Gugliemo die Unruhe, in die seine Furcht um die Freundin ihn versetze, denn diese erschwerte es ihm, sich der Töne des einfachsten Trancegesanges zu erinnern. Ein paar tiefe, aber dennoch zittrige Atemzüge konnten ihm auch nicht die nötige Ruhe geben. Aber er besann sich eines alten Tricks, den Tearsong ihm beigebracht hatte, um der Angst entgegenzuwirken. Er versuchte, sich auf sein Inneres zu konzentrieren und sich eine tiefe, beruhigende Dunkelheit vorzustellen, in der eine Flamme brannte, die Flamme seines Lebens. Es hatte ihn anfangs noch verwundert, daß er sich diese weiße Flamme so mühelos vorstellen konnte. Aber jetzt nutze er sie, um sich soweit zu beruhigen, daß er erneut den Versuch wagen konnte sich in Trance zu versetzen. Diesmal schaffte er es, in den Zustand der absoluten Ruhe abzugleiten. Aber noch immer blieb die Frage offen, wie er Tearsong finden sollte in dieser für ihn noch so neuen Welt der Melodien. Aber er mußte es versuchen. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Lied, das er immer dann zu hören glaubte, wenn Tearsong sich in seiner Nähe befand. Und zu diesem Lied fügte er die Melodie hinzu, die sie ihm als Suchlied beigebracht hatte. Wer dieses Lied erkannte, würde darauf antworten, und Gugliemo wußte, daß Tearsong diesen Ruf erkennen würde. Sie mußte einfach. Erfreut nahm er bereits nach kurzer Zeit eine schwache Antwort wahr: Er spürte Tearsongs Anwesenheit, hörte ihr Lied. Zwar nur leise, kaum merklich, aber es war wie eine Spur, der er folgen konnte, um sie zu finden. Und er folgte dieser Spur. Quälend langsam näherte er sich der Quelle des ihm so vertrauten Gesanges, zu langsam, denn er spürte, wie seine Konzentration nachzulassen begann. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so tief in die Ebenen der 'erlauschten' Welt hineingewagt. Er fühlte sich klein und verloren, als befände er sich inmitten eines Sturms, der ihn bald hierhin, bald dorthin warf. Und das einzige, was ihn davor bewahrte, sich in den Melodien um ihn her zu verlieren, war die eine Melodie, die er suchte und die ihn beinahe magisch anzuziehen schien. Tearsongs Lied. Er klammerte sich an ihre Melodie wie an eine Rettungsleine und versuchte, die anderen, teilweise machtvollen Melodien aus seinem Geist zu verbannen, um sich nur auf diese eine Melodie zu konzentrieren. Es war schwierig. Aber er schaffte es. Wie ein Licht in tiefer Dunkelheit war sie plötzlich da, nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt. Und doch hätten es Welten sein können, die sie trennten, denn wie sollte er sie erreichen, sie, die in irgendeiner fremden Trauer gefangen zu sein schien? Gugliemo wußte, daß ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, denn sobald er sich in dieser Ebene der Melodien verlor, würde er nie wieder zurückfinden. Außerdem begann auch er nun, die Trauer zu spüren, die Tearsong gefangenhielt. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, sich nicht von dem Lied, das sie darstellte, umspinnen zu lassen. Aber wie sollte er Tearsong aus den Fängen dieser Melodie ziehen? Eine Idee keimte in seinem Geist auf. Er sammelte noch einmal seine gesamte Konzentration, wohl wissend, daß dies das letzte Mal sein würde, daß er diese Konzentration nach einer weiteren Anstrengung nicht länger würde beibehalten können. Aber er mußte es versuchen. Anfangs leise und unsicher, stimmte er ein Lied an, das er selbst noch nie gesungen hatte, das er aber trotzdem besser kannte als jede andere Melodie. Und obwohl er dieses Lied noch nie gesungen hatte, wurde er zunehmend sicherer und konnte der ursprünglichen Melodie noch Variationen hinzufügen, die diesem Lied noch mehr Farbe zu geben schienen. Er bemerkte, daß dieses Lied seine Wirkung tat und Tearsongs Aufmerksamkeit von der anderen, traurigen Melodie ablenkte. Er sang das Lied, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Er sang sein Lied für sie.

Und sie antwortete ihm. Vorsichtig begannen sie gemeinsam, sich aus den tieferen Ebenen zurückzuziehen in solche, die sie ohne Gefahr verlassen konnten. Dann ließen sie sich zurück in die sichtbare Welt fallen, und Gugliemo wußte nicht, was ihm strahlender vorkam, die Sonne oder aber Tearsongs schwaches Lächeln. Er spürte, wie die Spannung von seinem Körper abfiel und ihn mit schmerzenden Muskeln zurückließ. Aber er war froh über diese Schmerzen, sie zeigten ihm, das er noch am Leben war. Auch Tearsong schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, aber sie hatte unter weit größerer Anspannung gestanden als er. Gugliemo schaffte es gerade noch, sie durch seine ausgestreckten Arme davor zu bewahre, einfach nach vorn zu kippen. Er spürte das Zittern in ihrem Körper und drückte sie fest an sich, hilflos dieser Situation gegenüber, in der er seiner älteren Freundin eine Stütze geben mußte. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie sanft zu wiegen und belanglose Dinge zu murmeln, die sie beruhigen sollten, als sie sich von plötzlichem Schluchzen geschüttelt gegen ihn sinken ließ.

Satan konnte den Schmerz seiner Gefährtin nachfühlen. Auch er hatte den jungen Kerr auf seine Weise geliebt. Aber er hatte nie die Angewohnheit der Menschgeborenen verstanden, ihre Trauer so offen zu zeigen. Fledermenschen betrauerten ihre Toten stumm, und so trauerte er um Kerr. Auch fehlte ihm das Verständnis für die Musik, die Stormsong immer in sich zu tragen schien. Aber wenn das ihre Art war, mit Kerrs Verlust fertig zu werden, sollte sie singen, soviel sie mochte. Er sah Silber an, der stumm ein Stück hinter Stormsong stand, bereit, sie in eine tröstende Umarmung zu schließen, sobald sie dies erlauben würde. Auch ihm liefen Tränen über das scharfgeschnittene Gesicht. Satan beschloß, diese beiden nicht in ihrer Trauer zu stören, in die sie ihn nicht miteinbeziehen konnten. In die er sich selbst nicht miteinbeziehen konnte. Er legte seine Flügel um seine Schultern wie einen Umhang und gab dem jungen Elfen, den Stormsong gerettet hatte, ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Er war überrascht, als dieser seiner stummen Aufforderung sofort Folge leistete. Er schien keine Furcht vor Satan zu haben. "Meinst du, daß wir in der Höhle irgendwo Feuerholz finden werden?" Der junge Elf zuckte zurück, offensichtlich überrascht von Satans dunkler, weicher Stimme. Ja, sendete er ich glaube etwas gesehen zu haben. Satan hatte nicht mir einem Senden als Antwort gerechnet, ließ es aber bei einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln bewenden. "Dann hilf mir, es nach hier draußen zu schaffen."

Tatsächlich fanden sie innerhalb der verlassenen Höhle schon nach kurzer Suche ansehnliche Stapel von leicht verrottetem, aber durchaus noch brennbarem Holz. Ohne daß eine Erklärung nötig gewesen wäre, half der dunkelhäutige Elf Satan, dieses Holz vor dem Höhleneingang zu einem flachen Haufen zu stapeln. Silber sah auf und nickte den beiden zu. Dann folgte er Satan, der erneut in die Höhle zurückgegangen war. Gemeinsam trugen sie die leere Hülle ihres Gefährten hinaus und betteten sie behutsam auf dem behelfsmäßigen Scheiterhaufen. Stormsong sah ihnen mit leerem Blick dabei zu, ohne irgendein Anzeichen zu geben, daß sie verstand, was sie vorhatten. Aber als Silber das trockene Holz mit Hilfe eines kleinen Feuersteins anzünden wollte, unterbrach sie ihren Gesang und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er verstand sie auch ohne Worte, ohne Senden und übergab ihr den Stein. Zärtlich strich Stormsong noch einmal über die inzwischen kalte Wange ihres toten Geliebten. Dann entzündete sie das Feuer und beendete die Totenklage.

Schon längst war der Tag hereingebrochen, und vom Scheiterhaufen war nur noch schwelende Asche zurückgeblieben, als sich die Gefährten zum Schutz vor der Sonne tiefer in die verlassenen Höhlen zurückzogen. Satan und Silber unterhielten sich leise, während Stormsong sich ein Stück von ihnen entfernt gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte und dumpf vor sich hinstarrte. Niemand schien von Raven Notiz zu nehmen, und was den großen Geflügelten anbelangte, war Raven nicht traurig darum.

Aber dieses Glück sollte nicht allzulange für ihn währen. Einige Zeit später bemerkte er, wie das Gespräch zwischen Satan und Silber verstummte. Als Raven in der ihm plötzlich unbehaglich erscheinenden Stille den Blick zu ihnen wandte, bemerkte er, daß sie ihn ihrerseits interessiert betrachteten. Da er dem immer etwas lauernd erscheinenden Blick Satans glühender Augen nicht lange standhalten konnte, musterte er statt dessen den, den sie Silber nannten. Er war überrascht, daß dessen Augen tatsächlich einen unergründlichen silbernen Schimmer aufwiesen, die ihm seinen ungewöhnlichen Namen eingebracht haben mußten. Aber mehr überraschten ihn Silbers Ohren. Wie auch seine eigenen liefen sie spitz zu, ohne jedoch wie bei Satan allzusehr an die beweglichen Ohren eines Tieres zu erinnern. Als spüre er Ravens Augen auf sich ruhen und spüre dessen Neugier, hob er traurig lächelnd eine Hand und spreizte die Finger auseinander, so daß Raven sie zählen konnte. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück. Es waren fünf! Fünf wie bei den Menschen, die seit Generationen Jagd auf sein Volk machten, fünf Finger wie an den Händen jener Menschen, die ihm soviel Schmerz zugefügt hatten. Beinahe hätte er sich der Panik hingegeben, die von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte, zu schmerzerfüllt waren die Erinnerungen an die jüngsten Ereignisse. Aber es waren auch fünf Finger wie an der Hand des Menschen Kerr, der ihn hatte retten wollen und deswegen sein eigenes Leben verloren hatte. Und es waren fünf Finger wie an den Händen des Mädchen Stormsongs, die ihn mit befreit und ihren Körper zwischen ihn und die tödlichen Messer und Speere der Menschen gestellt hatte. Silber hob fragend die geschwungenen Augenbrauen, als spüre er den inneren Zwiespalt, in dem Raven sich befand. Er erhob sich und durchquerte die Höhle, um sich neben Raven niederzulassen. In seinen Bewegungen lag eine Geschmeidigkeit, die Raven kaum mit dem so menschenähnlichen Körper in Einklang bringen konnte. Mißtrauisch spannte er seine Muskeln, bereit, jederzeit einem Schlag auszuweichen. Auch Stormsong hatte bemerkt, daß Silber sich Raven genähert hatte und bedachte ihn mit einem eindeutig drohenden Blick. Silber schmunzelte über ihre Sorge um den jungen Elfen, lenkte diese sie doch zumindest ein wenig von ihrer Trauer um Kerr ab. Zumindest hoffte er das. "Keine Sorge, Schwester. Im Gegensatz zu Satan hatte ich nicht vor, deinen jungen Freund hier als Mahlzeit zu verwenden." Irgendwie schaffte er es, sowohl Stormsong beschwichtigend zuzublinzeln, als auch Satan frech anzugrinsen. In Erwartung eines Wutausbruches des schwarzbepelzten Fledermenschen duckte Raven sich und rückte ein Stück von Silber ab. Aber obwohl Satan ernsthaft erwogen hatte, etwas mehr Respekt in seinen weißhäutigen Reisegefährten hineinzuprügeln, unterließ er dies doch in Anbetracht von Stormsongs Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn ihr Gesicht auch noch vom Schmerz um den Verlust ihres Geliebten Kerr gezeichnet war, konnte er doch zumindest die Spur eines Lächelns darauf ausmachen. Dies allein reichte, um Silber vor einigen gebrochenen Knochen zu bewahren. Zumindest fürs erste. Satan schlug einmal wütend mit den Flügeln und beließ es bei einem wütenden Blick in Silbers Richtung, den dieser gelassen erwiderte, während der neben ihm kauernde Raven sich ängstlich ein wenig näher an die Felswand der Höhle drückte. Silbers Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. "Keine Angst, junger Elf, Satan tut nur so furchteinflößend." Ein tiefes Knurren von Satan zeigte Raven jedoch, daß Satan dies sehr überzeugend tat. Auch Silber schien sich dazu zu entschließen, den Spaß nicht zu weit zu treiben. Er räusperte sich verlegen. Stormsong lächelte traurig. Wie oft schon hatte sie diese beiden scherzhaft miteinander streiten sehen. Allerdings ging der Scherz manchmal soweit, daß Silber mehrere Stunden und viel Blut benötigte, um seine diversen Verletzungen heilen zu lassen. Sie kannte Silber und Satan schon lange. Deshalb durchschaute sie Silbers Absicht, sie von ihrem Schmerz abzulenken. Er hatte Erfolg. Schon beim Singen der Totenklage hatte sie bemerkt, wie die Verzweiflung um Kerrs Verlust etwas von ihr abzufallen begann. Er hätte nicht gewollt, daß sie so sehr um ihn trauerte. Die Zeit würde den stillen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen heilen. Sie war unsterblich; sie hatte viel Zeit. Sie zog die Knie an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Aber wie konnte sie die schmerzhafte Leere füllen, die Kerrs Tod in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen hatte?

Tearsong taumelte noch immer etwas und mußte sich schwer auf den ebenfalls erschöpften Gugliemo stützen. Wieder war sie überrascht von der Stärke, die dem so zierlich wirkenden Körper des jungen Grastänzers innezuwohnen schien. Gemäß der Anordnungen der Ältesten hatten sie sich nicht weit vom Dorf der Grastänzer entfernt, aber selbst diese kurze Strecke erschien Tearsong als eine beinahe unmöglich lange Wanderung. Das Dorf schien in Aufruhe zu sein, und obwohl sie und Gugliemo sicherlich momentan ein trostloses Bild boten, war sich Tearsong doch sicher, das diese Aufregung nicht ihretwegen zustandegekommen war.

"Den Hohen sei Dank, euch beiden ist nichts geschehen!" Shajen, Gugliemos jüngste Schwester, lief erleichtert auf die sie zu. Als sie aber erkannte, daß Tearsong sich nur durch Gugliemos Hilfe noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und selbst dieser vor Schwäche zu schwanken schien, wich ihre Erleichterung einem Ausdruck tiefer Sorge. "Was ist denn mit euch geschehen? Haben die Großen Braunen auch euch gejagt?" Große Braune? Gejagt? Tearsong brauchte einen Moment, um sich einen Reim auf Shajens besorgte Frage zu machen. Die Großen Braunen, so nannten die Grastänzer die dunkelhäutigen Menschen. Aber wen hatten sie gejagt? Ihre Gedanken schienen ihr noch immer etwas wirr. Dankbar nahm sie Mashedja, die sie inzwischen ebenfalls erreicht hatte, die Schale mit Wasser ab. Gugliemo half ihr vorsichtig, sich auf dem Boden niederzulassen, ehe auch er seiner älteren Schwester eine Schale abnahm und mit tiefen Zügen daraus trank. Auch Tearsong leerte ihre Schale beinahe in einem Zug. Das Singen hatte sie beide sehr durstig gemacht, und erst nachdem sie die ersten schmerzhaften Schlucke Wasser ihre wunde Kehle gekühlt hatten, war sie wieder in der Lage, Worte von sich zu geben. Aber Gugliemo war schneller. Mit heiserer Stimme wandte er sich an Mashedja und fragte sie, was denn eigentlich geschehen sei. Als Lehrling des Heilers wußte Mashedja sicherlich mehr als sie zugab, aber schon ihre wenigen Worte reichten aus, um Gugliemo und Tearsong einen tiefen Schrecken zu versetzen. "Die Großen Braunen haben unsere Jäger angegriffen." Die moosgrünen Augen des Mädchen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Alraun wurde schwer verletzt." Sowohl Gugliemo als auch Tearsong bezwangen ihre Schwäche soweit, daß sie die nun schluchzende Mashedja schützend in die Arme nehmen konnten. Alraun war einer der jüngeren Jäger. Er und Mashedja hatten vorgehabt, zusammen ein Herbadoms zu beziehen, sobald sie ihre Lehre bei Tamaro beendet hatte. Wenn sie einander auch nicht Erkannt hatten, so waren sie doch ein Liebespaar. Wut stieg in Tearsong auf. Woher nahmen die Menschen das Recht, Leid über diesen offenherzigen Stamm zu bringen? Über _ihren_ Stamm? Hatte sie hier nicht eine neue Heimat gefunden, seit sie von den Zwielichtsägern verstoßen worden war? In gewisser Hinsicht würde sie immer eine Zwielichtsängerin sein. Warum nicht ihr Wissen nutzen, um ihrem neuen Freunden zu helfen? "Wo ist er, Mashedja? Bei Tamaro?" Das Mädchen nickte stumm, und Tearsong machte sich auf den Weg zum Herbadoms des Heilers. Ihre Wut über Mashedjas Angst ließ sie ihre Schwäche vergessen. Vor der Grashütte des Heilers zögerte sie einen Augenblick. Woher nahm sie das Recht, sich in Tamaros Arbeit einzumischen? Hatte er nicht auch sie geheilt? Vorsichtig schob sie den gräsernen Türvorhang zur Seite. Tamaro kniete neben der Grasmatte, auf die der junge Krieger gebettet worden war. Als er das leise Rascheln des Vorhangs vernahm, blickte er wütend auf, hatte er doch ausdrücklich angeordnet, daß er nicht gestört werden wollte. Überrascht sah er die erschöpft wirkende Zwielichtsängerin in seine Behausung treten. Er hob fragend eine dunkelgrüne Augenbraue, nickte ihr aber einladend zu. Tearsong schluckte, als sie Alrauns Wunden sah. Ein Speer mußte tief in seine Schulter gedrungen und dann mit Macht wieder zurückgezogen worden sein. Sie wollte helfen. Sie konnte helfen Aber würde sie Tamaro beleidigen, wenn sie sich so selbstverständlich in seine Behandlung einmischte? Schließlich sendete sie ihm die einfache Frage: Darf ich helfen?

Tamaro war überrascht von der schüchternen Anfrage Tearsongs. Er entnahm ihrem Senden, daß sie ihn nicht beschämen wollte, indem sie seine Heilkünste in Frage stellte. Solche Gedanken waren dem selbstlosen Heiler vollkommen fremd. Er sah wieder auf die Wunde in Alrauns Schulter und antwortete: Ich wäre für jede Hilfe dankbar.

Vorsichtig trat Tearsong zu ihm und legte ihre kühlen Hände auf die warme Haut des jungen Jägers.

Silber musterte neugierig den jungen Elfen, den Stormsong erbeutet hatte. Scheinbar war sie sich sicher, daß er der kleinen dunkelhäutigen Gestalt nichts antun würde, denn sie starrte noch immer düster aus dem Eingang der Höhle. Silber seufzte traurig und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jungen Elfen zu.

"Raven." Er sprach den Namen langsam aus, als müsse er sich an dessen Klang erst gewöhnen. "Was hat dich eigentlich in die zweifelhafte Gastfreundschaft dieser Menschen gebracht?"

Eine Falle. Ravens Senden traf Silber unvorbereitet, hatte er nicht mit der ablehnenden Wahrheit gerechnet, die er dadurch spürte.

"Empfindliches Thema, hm?" Ein wütender Blick des jungen Elfen ließ ihn ein anderes Thema suchen.

"Warum redest du eigentlich nicht mit uns? Hier besteht nicht unbedingt die Notwendigkeit für absolute Ruhe." Er hörte Stormsong verächtlich schnauben. Natürlich hatte sie während ihrer Verbindung mit Raven den wahren Grund für dessen Schweigen längst herausgefunden. "Schnaub nicht, Schwesterchen, ich bin eben neugierig."

"Und das hat dich schon oft genug in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, oder?" Satan ließ ein fangzahnbewährtes Grinsen aufblitzten. Silber wäre dieser Aufforderung zu einem Streit wohl nachgekommen, wenn nicht Raven ihm nicht gezeigt hätte, warum er bisher kein Wort geäußert hatte. Und auch nicht äußern würde.

Silber starrte entgeistert, als er sah, daß jemand dem jungen Elfen die Zunge säuberlich herausgeschnitten hatte.

"Auf die Geschichte bin ich jetzt wirklich gespannt."

Nicht so sehr wie ich auf eure. Raven sah sein hellhäutiges Gegenüber herausfordernd an.

Silber lachte leise. "Verstehe. Wer nichts zahlt, kriegt auch nichts, oder?" Er zwinkerte. "Stormsong, Schwester, warum erzählst du denn unserem jungen Freund hier nicht unsere Geschichte? Das würde dich vielleicht etwas ablenken."


End file.
